The Return of the Sun
by TabbyGuin
Summary: When Bella returns to Forks for her father she is confronted by her past. Can she learn to love again? What complications will stand in the way? J/B AU
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my own perverted imagination... No Copy Right Infringement Intended._

 _ **A/N Hello Folks, welcome to my new story! You'll see I have a few unfinished stories on my page, which I apologize for. This story is currently already about 13 or so chapters long. I plan on posting weekly!**_

 _ **So WELCOME to this story and I hope I do not disappoint!**_

 _ **I wanna say THANK YOU to my wonderful Beta and Best Friend. BelleoftheWhitts! Any advice I do not take is sorely upon me.**_

 **Prologue**

In order to understand the present. You first have to understand my past. The things in my life that shaped me and turned me into the woman I am today. Into the woman who would do anything to protect herself and her own. The woman who had been broken beyond measure. Who had to pull herself together... for the sake of others...

When I first met Edward Cullen, I loved him instantly. He was the most beautiful person I had ever met. His messy bronze hair, his crooked smile, and his ever changing eyes. Even after finding out he was a vampire, I loved him. Our romance was very old fashioned. Edward was born in a different time. A time you would need to properly court a young woman, where often times the lady in question would need an escort. So as much as I would have loved a 'hot and heavy' relationship, I was stuck with chaste and careful kisses. Though I had often wondered if he hadn't seen me as a breakable glass doll, if maybe things would have been different. Had I been able to break him of his Victorian morals and opened him up to his darker more carnal desires. The only thing we lacked, was passion.

When Edward and I were close enough we could almost touch, it felt like an electric current ran through me to him. A physical connection linking him to me, had to mean something. I was 17 and I was head over heels in love. My first love. Like any teenage girl, I couldn't picture my life without him in it and I honestly didn't want to. It got so bad that even though he could not sleep, I allowed him to watch me while I slept... I thought it brought us closer, when really it was just creepy.

I was ready to give up my humanity, my family, my future, JUST for the prospect of being with him forever. Being with his family, forever. Blood, which had always made me squeamish, would be my diet. I would do it all and more for the chance to have my love at my side.

The idea of never aging, of being with my very own Adonis for all of eternity had been very appealing at the time. The Perks of being a Vampire were endless, made better by Edward. My mother had always called me her middle aged child. So it kind of gave me a complex. I had taken care of Renee for as long as I could remember. I was sensible and reliable... I was so sure in myself and my decisions that I actually believed that I would be better off a vampire than a human. Willing to blindly follow the Cullen's, never thinking outside of the Edward/Bella bubble I had created.

Hell I would have even put up with Rosalie Hale the ice queen extraordinaire for an eternity if it meant always having Edward forever.

I was selfish and I didn't care who would be hurt in the process, I was so consumed with Edward, I lost myself.

…

But it wasn't meant to be. I wasn't his mate. I was a distraction from his very mundane existence... But I digress.

Alice decided to throw me a party for my 18th birthday, one I hadn't even really wanted to begin with. She used her powers of persuasion to assure me it would go fine, that it would be perfect. Everything was going great until an ill-fated paper cut, and I nearly became the dessert. Jasper had struggled to get to me, his eyes wild with blood-lust and for the first time I had been scared. To protect me Edward threw me backwards, but being the eternal klutz it only made things worse, and boy can I clear an entire room. It was a disaster, a fiasco, a blunder, a catastrophe. With Alice's gift of the second sight I never once thought I was in danger. I assumed, like everyone, that she was infallible, that I was safe.

I knew something was wrong when Edward drove me home. He was distant and indifferent. Even his usual chaste kiss goodnight was wrong. It felt off and wreaked havoc on my nerves. His cold calm mask was in place for days making my puny human brain work overtime.

For days 'What-if's' plagued my mind and I wondered how on earth I was going to break through to him. To convince him it wasn't his fault, that it didn't matter...

When I saw him that fateful day I had been filled with relief, that is until I closely examined him. Once again I blindly followed him as he took me into the woods, where he shattered me into a million pieces. I had always known I was too plain and not good enough for Edward. Hearing him tell me my worst fears were true, destroyed part of me.

 _"I don't want you to come with us Bella." His voice was soft and his words made no sense, "I don't want to carry on with this charade. We are all leaving; in fact I sent the family on without me..."_

" _They're gone?" I asked dumbfounded._

" _What did you expect, them to come and say goodbye? No, a clean break is best for everyone. You'll heal and in time you'll move on as humans do. I'm only sorry I let this go on so long."_

 _I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone find words to argue._

" _I mean honestly Bella, how could I be with you?"_

 _I heard what his words implied. The feeling of worthlessness flooded me._

"You'll never hear from us again, it'll be as if we never existed, and I'll never have to look at your ugly face again."

 _Before the shock could even sink in he was gone. I was left standing alone, stumbling in the woods. Utterly and completely broken._

I don't like to talk about my zombie era. I had shut down and shut everyone out. Trapped in my own personal Apocalypse, that had no stand in the real world, life continued on. So I forced myself back to the land of the living...

Then there was Jacob Black. At first he was a distraction for me. I used him in the worst possible way because being with him... he was the glue that held me together. Slowly piece by torturous piece, Jacob Black put me back together again. Being with him was easy. I smiled again. I laughed. I felt like myself.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and we were inseparable. It took me forever to realize I was falling in love with my best friend. That slowly but surely he was mending me and making me whole. I didn't hurt as much, the sting of first love would always be there, but with Jacob at my side anything seemed possible.

I invited him one night to the movies with me. It was supposed to be a group thing, but one by one everyone slowly began to back out. Until it was just three. Jacob, myself, and Mike Newton. Then mercifully at the last minute the latter called to cancel, he'd come down with the flu.

So Jacob and I went to the movies alone. We had been hanging out as friends for months. Rebuilding old motorcycles and spending each day together. I was nowhere near mentally prepared for dating again, however something had shifted between the two of us. His warmth reminded me of the sun, my own personal sun. I could see that he wanted more, he had for months.

His words, "What he did to you, Bella I would never ever hurt you like that."

The sincerity burning in his chocolate eyes turned me to mush. He leaned forward slowly, his eyes flickering to my lips, he leaned even closer and paused, I met him halfway. Deciding to give myself over to him. Who better to give my heart to than my very best friend?

Our first kiss turned heated and curled my toes. I'd never been kissed like that before. It was passionate, IT was life. And before I could stop it, I gave my virginity to my best friend.

Losing your virginity in the backseat of a car was totally cliché. But it was perfect. He was perfect. He was attentive and loving. He was slow and soft and so incredibly warm. But by the end of the night when he dropped me off he was beginning to feel feverish. Apologizing over and over, not wanting to get me sick. No matter how I tried to tell him that ship had sailed due to our intimacy. But I understood.

The next day I over analyzed everything. I was soaring on a cosmic high. I was feeling things I never thought would be possible to feel again. I spent that first day not leaving my room, surely Charlie would take one look at me and he would know. I replayed his loving touches. His feather soft kisses. The warm musky scent that screamed Jacob, pine needles, earth, and mint.

Days went by with no word from Jacob. I found out from Charlie that he had caught a case of Mono and was contagious. I felt helpless. I wanted to cook for him and comfort him, but with my track record for ending up in the emergency room, well lets just say Charlie wouldn't risk it. That didn't mean I didn't worry, pacing the halls. I actually started to feel bad for Billy, as I hounded him daily for updates.

Days turned to weeks until over a month had gone by.

I tried not to dwell on it. Even going out of my way to find the Meadow just to prove it existed. What had started out as a way to bring me closer to Edward's memory, actually became my final goodbye. Laurent was there. His red eyes shining and at first seeing confirmation that I hadn't made it up, that it hadn't been a dream, left me feeling giddy. Though when he made his intentions to kill me fast... well I was terrified. That was when the wolves descended and a large Russet colored one paused to look at me.

" _Did you know we're supposedly descended from wolves?" Jacob's voice said in my head._

I didn't want to believe in werewolves. But if vampires were real, then it stood that everything could be real. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the large Russet wolf reminded me so much of Jacob. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the deepest recesses of my mind. Vowing to never again bring up the supernatural.

It was the next day when I realized my period was late. I bought a test and the positive two pink lines showed me I was carrying Jacob's baby. Who knew you could actually get pregnant on the first time? I was scared shit-less. Anything that I had been contemplating was dumped, All I could think about was the life currently growing inside of me.

It was time for me to bite the bullet and see Jake. I was resolved to tell him everything, even that I might actually be falling for him... I drove to the reservation in the rain only to find out Jacob wasn't home. I thought he'd been too sick to even answer the phone! Why didn't he call me?

I waited for him in the rain. Letting the cold water wash over me. My heart was racing when I saw him appear with a group of guys at the edge of the tree line, emerging from the forest. Our eyes connected and he looked different. His hair was cut short and his expression was hard, this wasn't my Jake. It was a stranger giving me such a cold look.

A poweful sense of Déjà Vu engulfed me making me take a step backwards. My heart was hammering in my chest, I couldn't think clearly. Surely fate wouldn't do this to me twice?

 _"Jake" I called out tentatively, "Can we talk?"_

 _He said something to one of the other guys, then he approached me. He was in cut off shorts and his chest was bare. I greedily drank in his beauty. After having not seen him in so long I was awed by him._

"What?" he asked.

His voice was hard, his face was impassive.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside? Or answer the phone when I call?"

"It's complicated, Bella."

"Jake... We haven't talked since..." I trailed off thinking about the last time we had been together.

"We can't be friends Bella." his voice was flat.

" _Jake... please..." I begged feeling the tears threatening to spill over._

"Look." he told me harshly, "You fucking dated one of those damn bloodsuckers. You were fucking a goddamned vampire."

The shock of those words washed over me, "I never... Edward and I never." I fumbled, "You were my first." I whispered.

There was a flicker of emotion in his eye but before I could tell what it was it was gone. His gaze was on the ground, no matter how I tried, he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I don't want to be with you and I don't want to be friends."

" _Jacob, please!" I begged my breath coming in fast gasps, "You promised."_

"I lied."

The damn broke and I began to sob, "So you got what you wanted? You got to fuck me and now you're done? You're worse than Edward EVER was. Even if he was a 'Goddamned Vampire.'" I shouted at him.

 _I turned on my heal and ran blindly to my truck. My heart shattering once again in my chest leaving me feeling cold and empty. My hand resting on my flat abdomen I promised myself and my child, he or she would never know this kind of pain._

Back at Charlie's I knew I could never stay here. Not with everything. I needed to start my own life somewhere. I would keep my child safe from the likes of Forks.

I pulled out two pieces of paper and wrote frantically.

 _Dad,_

 _I am so sorry to leave this in a message. I'm pregnant. I found out today._

 _I went to tell Jacob, but I never got the chance. He doesn't_

 _want anything to do with me. He told me... It doesn't matter what he_

 _told me, just know I can't stay here..._

 _I can't go through that again Dad. Not when I have a baby_

 _to worry about. I'm sorry if this puts you through hell, but I...  
I just need to start over. I don't know where I'm going, and _

_I can't tell mom. I can't go there. I'll figure something out though._

 _All I ask if you give the other letter here to Jacob._

 _Don't read it. And please don't tell him_

 _about the baby. He doesn't need to know._

 _I love you Daddy._

 _Bella._

 _Jake,_

 _You don't want me? After everything. I fell in love you with Jake._

 _I was coming there today to tell you. To try. To... I don't know._

 _But it seems I'm not wanted, again. Maybe I'm cursed?_

 _Maybe it's being here in Forks. I should have never_

 _come here. I wish I had never given you the_

 _chance to steal my heart. Let alone break it._

 _I'm leaving Jake. I'm leaving and I don't_

 _have any plans to ever come back._

 _It hurts to much. There are too many memories and I can't._

 _I WON'T be that broken person again. I won't let the_

 _second man I've ever loved to do that to me._

 _I hope you got what you wanted..._

 _Goodbye Jake_

 _B_

I packed my bags lightly and drove my trusty truck to the Cullen's house. Driving up and seeing everything closed up didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. It was easy to break the glass in the door. I let myself into the house and began searching the rooms. It wasn't long until I had more cash than I could ever spend rounded up. I would certainly need the funds, they certainly wouldn't miss it.

Then without looking back I headed to the airport. Still unsure of where I was going. Or what I was going to do. I just had to get out...

 **A/N There it was! The Prologue! Is it good? Do y'all like it? Think it's worth sticking to? I know my Beta loves it, with the way she hounds me for a new chapter as soon as she's read the current one. Heh heh! Until Friday!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, much to my disappointment. SM owns all! No Copy Right Infringement Intended_

 **A/N Here is the much anticipated Chapter 1! Thanks much again to BelleoftheWhitts for being a fantastic Beta! Here we go!**

Posting a few days early! Well a day(ish) :D Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Home is where you can always return_  
 _No, matter how long you've been gone._

 _ **Sue Clearwater**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Charlie Swan**_

 _ **Request your presence as they begin a new life together as husband and wife.**_

 _Bella,_

 _I know why you left. I respected your privacy; I've never_  
 _said a word. Unless you count Sue, and she would never_  
 _betray your secret. She's a pretty special woman. Bells._  
 _I'm happy. She makes sure I eat, she takes care of me._  
 _For some reason she finds me irresistibly charming._  
 _I'm crazy about her Bells. Head over heels, feeling_  
 _like a gosh-darned teenager again. I know you don't_  
 _want to come back. But this is your home, Bella._  
 _Come home.  
Come stand with me for my wedding._  
 _Bring my grand-baby._

 _I understand if you can't come. I know what I'm asking here._  
 _I know it's complicated and messy. And over the last 3 years_  
 _everything makes a lot more sense. I know what the Cullen's are Bella._  
 _Jacob... The rest of the boys are... I can't even write it._  
 _You know the old legends, Bells. It's true. I don't think_  
 _Jacob intended to hurt you. He was under orders. The_  
 _kind you literally can't break._

 _Come home._

 _I love you, Bells._

 _I always have, Always will._

 _Dad_

The wedding announcement sat on my kitchen island mocking me. WOW. Marriage? Charlie? Who saw that one coming? I was filled with joy for my father. But why did he have to bring up the Cullen's? Why did he have to bring up Jake? The hole in my chest festered but I ignored it.

I lifted my cup of French vanilla coffee and took a scalding sip; relishing in the burn that came over my tongue.

A sweet giggle came from the living room, with the muffled sound of Mickey Mouse Club House. I sat my cup down and walked over to the baby gate that separated the small living space from the kitchen.

Elizabeth, 'my little Lizzie' was standing with her hands upon the small white ottoman for my reading chair and dancing like a fish out of water to something called "The Hot-dog Dance." Her russet skin was beautiful, just a shade lighter than the Quileute's.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

She turned and gave me a blinding smile. It was almost like looking into a mirror. She was the spitting image of me at that age. The only difference was her skin and her perfectly straight coal colored hair.

"Giggey Ouse" she giggled, her arm out stretched pointing merrily to the television.

"Yes, Mickey Mouse." I agreed.

I gingerly stepped over the gate and pulled my nearly 3 year old daughter into my lap. Sitting with more grace than you would have thought possible on to the small love-seat sectional. She pressed her face against my chest and pulled back with an impish grin.

"Shishes." she demanded grabbing my face with her soft chubby hands.

I leaned forward and kissed her over and over again causing her to shriek with laughter. The sound was addicting, and rebounded around the room with a clear echo.

"You give Momma those kisses." I told her between smooches.

 _You *kiss* give *kiss* Momma *kiss* those *kiss* kisses *small kisses all over her face*_

When I stopped we were both breathless, she still had a small case of the giggles and I snuggled her close to me, gently sweeping the hair off her face and peering into her eyes. Predictably she pulled herself away until I placed her back onto the floor and she toddled back over to the ottoman engrossed in yet another episode of Mickey Mouse. In case you didn't know, it was her favorite show.

We lived in a small 1 bedroom apartment in Keene, New Hampshire. We shared a full sized bed and the bedroom had a small bookcase and rocking chair. The saving grace of the room was the walk in closet where I not only kept all of my clothes, but I kept Lizzie's dresser. It gave the illusion we had more space. The living room had a small sectional and my squashy reading chair; we had a moderate sized TV mounted to the wall and a sleek black entertainment center, which the ottoman blocked. And two plush chairs to eat at the small breakfast bar. It was small, but it was home for the last few years.

My walls were covered with photos of Lizzie and clumsily colored on photos. I was a mom through and through. Thinking back on my past and that I was so willing to give up my humanity made me sick to my stomach. Had I become … one of them, I'd never have had my sweet little Lizzie. I let my mind drift to Charlie's letter. Legends... I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and I saw Laurent. I saw the wolves. WOLVES! I counted the wolves in my memory, there had been 5. Just like when Jacob came out of the woods.

The Russet colored wolf that had seemed to stare right at me.

I looked at Lizzie in horror. If this was true it was in her DNA.

The fact that Charlie had been able to write it out at all shocked me. So he finally knew everything? I guess with how I handled things I shouldn't be surprised that my father would take it all in stride. Renee however, she would have been furious...

I took a deep breath and stood up. I was able to get back into the kitchen without Lizzie tearing her eyes away from the colorful show on TV. I picked up my cell phone and called the familiar number.

"Chief Swan." his gruff voice answered.

"Hi Dad." I whispered.

It had to have been at least 6 months since my last phone call. I usually would call at night and leave a message. I was too much of a coward, not wanting to hear disappointment in my dad's voice. I knew if I could hear his pain, I would go home, and I hadn't been ready.

… Silence…

"I got your announcement today." I offered meekly, trying to get a reaction.

"Bella?" His voice was just as I remembered it, only sounding like he was in shock.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Oh honey, you sound so grown up." There it was. The pain coloring his tone...

I could hear the sadness and unbidden tears came to my eyes, "I think we're going to come home."

"We?" The hope in his aged voice brought tears to my eyes.

"Elizabeth and I." I clarified, "Lizzie for short, your granddaughter."

"You had a girl?"

I felt horrible. I had kept in contact with Charlie over the years, but I never shared anything. I was so paranoid that Jacob would find out... I tried my best to avoid talking about Lizzie. He knew I'd given birth. He knew we were both healthy. I was a wretched human being; an even worse daughter.

"Yes." I whispered, "Oh Daddy, she's beautiful!"

I could almost hear the tears leaking out of Charlie's eyes.

"I kept your room how you left it." he told me softly.

"Give me the day to figure some things out and then I'll catch the next available flight... Don't tell anyone yet." I pleaded.

I needed to get home. While this place had been home, it wasn't. Home is the place where you belong. Where you are loved and wanted. Where you surrounded yourself with family and friends...

"I won't."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too kid."

I hung up the phone feeling remorse that I'd denied Charlie nearly 3 years of his granddaughter's life. I had deprived my sweet little baby of knowing her grandpa, of knowing her father. No, matter what Jacob had said and done to me, I should have told him he was going to be a father. It was never about me and the pain he caused me. It was about doing the right thing. At the time the right thing was distance. But he had a right to know he was a father.

 _How could you have? He wouldn't even look you in the eye. He never even gave you the chance to explain. He said the things he knew would hurt the most._

I frowned at the voice in my mind. Sighing I walked into the small bedroom and pulled out my suitcase. I packed myself enough clothes for a week. Then I packed nearly Lizzie's entire wardrobe which seriously outshone my own.

Once I was packed I pulled the bag to the living room and smiled at Lizzie. I lifted her easily in my arms and opened the apartment door and walked to the room down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella, what brings you by?" My neighbor and super Kimberly asked.

"Hey I'm going to be going out of town for a week or two with Lizzie... I know its short notice..."

Kim held up her hand and frowned. "Are you running?"

I heaved a sigh and switched Lizzie to my other hip, "Is it running if you're going home?"

"Home?" She repeated her tone disbelieving.

"My dad is getting married." I attempted to explain.

The silence stretched out and she grinned at me, "Take all the time you need Hun. I'll save the apartment for you..."

"I can pay a few months in advance... I... I don't know if I'll come back..." I told her honestly. "I mean I have every intention of returning, but…"

She gave me a small knowing smile, "Don't worry about it. You just take care of that little angel."

I gave her a watery smile and walked back into my apartment. I set to work packing anything I might need if I never came back. Then I opened my laptop and found a flight leaving that evening. I had just enough time if we left right now...

Getting everything into the car was a challenge but somehow I managed. We made it to the boarding gate just as they were about to close the doors.

"Where goin?" Lizzie asked as the flight took off.

"We're going to see your Grandpa." I explained carefully, "Momma's dad."

"Mama Dad!?" She asked cocking her head adorably to one side.

"Yes."

She looked puzzled for a few minutes. "Where my Dad?"

Those three little words hurt like hell. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I tried to hold in the sobs that I wanted desperately to let out. I was somehow able to compose myself and smile, although it might have actually been more of a grimace.

"I'm not sure baby. But if you want we can try to find him."

She nodded sleepily and curled up in my lap, "Loves you Mama."

I kissed the top of her head and willed myself not to cry, "Love you too, silly girl."

The flight was uneventful and arriving to heavy rain in Seattle was almost comical. I realized I hadn't brought Liz's car-seat and mentally smacked myself.

Toting a toddler and luggage around downtown Seattle was NOT what I had in mind, but I didn't have much of a choice. I was lucky that over the past 3 years I had learned a little bit about investing in a community college course I took. It was a 6 month course I took while I was pregnant with Lizzie. I wanted to be prepared for her. The money I took from the Cullen's... Well let's just say with some smart stock moves I didn't have to worry about money. I was able to be with Lizzie at all times. I had even taken up creative writing and had a few children's books published under a fake name. 'Irene Swallow.'

So it wasn't the most creative, but it worked for me. It worked for Lizzie.

It didn't take long to negotiate myself a brand new Honda CR-V with the works for twenty six thousand dollars cash. Being able to pay with a few presses on my cell phone still amazed me. Then I was able to walk to a department store and pick up a brand new car-seat...

Because it was late I decided to grab a hotel room for the night. I called Charlie and let him know I would be there early tomorrow afternoon.

…

The drive to Forks was filled with nervous energy. I was practically vibrating in my seat. Lizzie fell asleep on the way and I was able to have a mini freak out, without freaking _**HER**_ out. We reached the city limits and my heart began beating like a drum against my chest. In that moment I was a grown woman, nearly 22 and a single mother. I wasn't the same broken girl who left this place, hoping to never come back. I was stronger in my self-confidence and I didn't need a man to define me.

The drive to Charlie's I could have done in my sleep. The familiar chipped white siding came into view and the cruiser was in the driveway. I pulled in beside it and parked the car. I sat silently looking at the house with a sense of relief. I was really here. The house could use a fresh coat of paint, the yard could use a little TLC, but it was still home.

I got out slowly drinking in my surroundings allowing the feelings of completeness seep into me. I shut the car door simultaneously as the front door opened. Charlie stood framed in the doorway he looked aged with flecks of gray in his moustache. His eyes were crinkled in that all too familiar way and my heart burst with love. I had missed him more than I had realized.

"Bells."

I ran at my father and he met me halfway, we tumbled to the grass both laughing at the absurdity of our reunion. Neither one of us were very good at showing emotions, but in this moment that didn't seem to matter.

"Let me look at you." he said getting to his feet and helping me to mine.

His eyes crinkled as he took me in. "You're all grown up."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm still your little girl Dad."

I walked over to the backseat and opened the car door. I unbuckled my precious cargo feeling Charlie's eyes on me the whole time. I gently pulled her out and she snuggled into my neck.

Charlie walked up to me quietly. "She's beautiful." he choked.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked.

I shifted my sleeping daughter into Charlie's arms and it just felt right.

"I can see you both in her." He told me.

"I can too."

He carried her into the house and I grabbed my luggage and pulled it into the house. Everything was the same. The smell of home brought tears to my eyes.

Charlie met me in the small hall and pulled me into another hug. "I laid her on the sofa." He explained tenderly.

I hugged my dad, "How am I supposed to tell Jacob?" I asked tearfully.

Charlie put me at arm's length. "You just do, Bells."

I walked into the kitchen trying to keep myself busy and trying to not think about the sure to be awkward conversation that I would have to have with Jacob Black. I opened the fridge and grinned in spite of myself. Nothing was in the fridge besides some beer. The awful yellow cabinets were also pretty bare.

"She should sleep for a while." I began looking at Charlie, "Do you mind if I run to the store?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I don't mind."

Walking around the grocery store without Lizzie felt wrong. No one was pointing at random items and begging for them. No one was giggling in the seat. It hit me that I had never been away from her before. Not needing a 9-5 job and being able to write from home, Lizzie was just always with me.

I filled the cart with healthy foods and decided I would make Charlie a large lasagna. It was Lizzie's favorite too.

I was at the checkout when I heard it.

"No fucking way."

I turned to the annoyed voice and recognized the face of Leah Clearwater. I hadn't seen her since we were just kids. But her attitude and stance was unmistakable. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set in a hard line.

I turned my back ignoring her, paid for the groceries and left. I could feel her following me out, but paid her no mind. I opened the trunk and began loading my groceries feigning ignorance.

"Why are you back." she all but growled at me.

I turned to her and let out a loud sigh, "My dad invited me to the wedding."

She rolled her eyes and grimaced. "You shouldn't have come back."

Irritated I got up in her face, "Like it or not Leah, this is home. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me or _WHY_ I left. So I don't know who you think _YOU_ are, telling me I shouldn't have come back. This is my home. Charlie is _MY_ dad. And apparently _WE_ are going to be sisters. Deal with it."

She seemed completely taken aback by my abrasiveness. But I didn't care. I left her standing opened mouthed as I loaded the last groceries to the car. I got into the car shaking, Leah and I might not have been close. We had been friends once; I didn't understand her hostility towards me at all. I looked into the rear-view mirror; I noticed her eyes flickering to the car-seat in the back and the line that self-satisfied smirk that graced her lips. I drove back to Charlie's trying to control my breathing.

As I walked into my childhood home my tension eased, seeing Charlie crawling around on the ground with Lizzie on his back. It took me two trips for all the groceries and still my father and Lizzie hadn't noticed I was back.

"Gwampa faster." she was giggling.

My heart melted as I began prepping the food. I laughed when I heard Charlie surrendering. I knew Lizzie could be very rambunctious and she was always so full of energy, it amazed me how much stamina Charlie had. I idly wondered what life would have been like growing up, had we stayed in Forks; if my father had a larger role in my life.

"Bells we didn't hear you come in." Charlie grinned, walking into the kitchen holding Lizzie.

"Mama Mama!" Lizzie cried reaching for me.

"Mama's making lasagna!" I told her shaking my head. She knew I wouldn't hold her while prepping for a big meal.

"MMMMM" she and Charlie sighed together.

Just as I was putting the lasagna in the oven there was an earth shattering pounding on the front door.

"I know she's in there Charlie, I need to see her." Jacob's voice boomed...

 **A/N AHHHHHH! So Chapter 1 is out of the way! :D What do you think? I know it's a bit of a time jump from the Prologue but it was needed, to show Bella's transformation without making this story tooo long! :D Reviews are Love!**

 **Tabby**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any part of Twilight or the characters! No Copy Right Infringement Intended._

 _ **A/N: First off I want to thank my Beta BelleoftheWhitts for another amazing job at editing for me! She has a small son who keeps her on her toes and I am so grateful she's able to help! :D Read on!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _The heaviest weight you will ever lift_  
 _is the problem you refuse_  
 _to confront._

I shared an anxious look with Charlie as the pounding on the door got louder. My father looked back at me with wide eyes filled with trepidation.

"Let me in Charlie. I have to explain..." his voice was pleading.

I gingerly picked up Lizzie and took her into Charlie's living room, thankfully Charlie had it on the Disney Jr. channel and Mickey Mouse was on. I needed my sweet girl to be distracted. It was likely to be an epic show down and she didn't deserve to be in the cross hairs.

I heard the door open and Charlie's calm voice, "Look Jake." He began in a placating tone, "She just got home... Don't do this now."

"She has a baby?" Jacob's voice was soft and if I wasn't mistaken sounded heartbroken, "Is she married?"

I couldn't stand being talked about like I wasn't there, so I walked to where he could see me and stood with my arms crossed protectively across my chest. I stared at a fixed spot on the floor. I couldn't look at him directly.

"I don't see how any of this is your business Jake. You were the one who chased me out of Forks... You're the one who pieced me back together just to shatter me all over again..." I took a deep breath, my hands clenched into balls at my side as I fought the urge to look at him. I had an overwhelming desire to see him, to compare his face to Lizzie's. To see the face I had conjured in my mind _**SO**_ many times.

I heard his footsteps as he got around Charlie and was trying to come closer to me. I held my hands up defensively, my breath coming in short gasps. I wasn't ready for this! I wanted to see him again on **my** terms, not like this.

"Bella." his voice was soft as honey and pleading, "I didn't mean any of it... I was under Alpha orders at the time, I … Let me explain."

"I can't do that right now, you **HURT** me." I told him warily, not hiding the pain in my voice.

Before I could say anything else Lizzie was running into the room and I watched in shock and fascination as she stood in front of Jacob with a fierce scowl on her face. Her eyes shining with fire and her tiny body shook. She was about as fierce as baby kitten; that didn't stop her from trying to be a lion.

"You hurt Mama?" She asked him angrily and before I could grab her she sunk her baby teeth into his leg.

I reached out quickly and pulled her away from his as he swore loudly, reaching down to rub the spot.

"Elizabeth Sarah Black!" I scolded, "We do not bite people."

"I sowwy Mama." She shrugged giving me an apologetic smile.

I looked up then realizing I had spoken her full name and the full implications because of who was in the room. The room grew eerily silent, I looked up into Jacob's face and he was slack jawed. His eyes were intense and burning while looking at the small child in my arms. He looked more or less the same. His face was the same. His shoulders were broader and he'd grown even taller... But he was still Jake. 

Jake and Lizzie looked more alike than I had originally thought. Before I thought she was me in miniature. Really they had the same shaped eyes. I couldn't stop seeing the pieces of Jake that my Lizzie had inherited. 

His eyes moved up to meet mine and it was like I was rooted to the ground. I couldn't move even though I wanted to. I watched the myriad emotions play out on Jacob's face.

Shock

Awe

Remorse

Guilt 

The physical weight of his emotions making him drops to his knees. He wasn't breaking eye contact.

I was filled with warring emotions and I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't understand what was going on. What was happening?

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." he choked, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes and streaking down his face.

Something about seeing Jake so defenseless and broken, on his knees crying, caused my heart to clench painfully in my chest.

Handing Lizzie to Charlie, I walked over to Jacob slowly, almost like I was approaching a wounded wild animal. I slowly dropped to my knees. With the gentleness of a mother I wiped the tears away.

"I have a daughter?" he whispered. I think it was more for him than it was for me.

"You have a daughter." I confirmed.

Questions were swirling around in his brown orbs, as he studied me intently.

I sighed, shaking the cobwebs from my brain and stood up. I looked over to Charlie and the sweet girl in his arms, and then back to Jake.

"Hey Dad, do you think you could take Lizzie out for a while?" I asked, "You can take my car, I think Jake and I need to talk."

"Sure, Bells" He responded, taking the keys from my outstretched hand.

I began pacing the room replaying my last confrontation with Jacob and I couldn't take it anymore. His words echoed over and over again.

"Why?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips and looking down at him.

Jacob looked at me, his chocolate gaze holding me captive, "That night I got home after being with you. I got sicker. My skin was burning and everyone kept watching me like they were waiting for something. I was shaking and I couldn't control the rage inside of me and all of a sudden I was on all fours but I wasn't human. I was a wolf. A huge, fucking wolf! I could hear Embry and Sam in my head telling me to calm down. It's a wolf thing, being able to communicate telepathically. When we're in our wolf form we're linked; it's like watching several TVs all at once." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Sam was the Alpha at the time. When an Alpha gives you an order you physically can't break it; it's like someone putting a muzzle on you. You have to do what they say."

My anger deflated and I sunk onto the floor across from Jake contemplating what he said to me. "I don't understand..."

"No one is supposed to know about us. It's part of the stupid treaty with the Cullen's. And even though you knew about them we weren't supposed to tell you. I told Sam that I loved you and I would tell you everything, that you could be trusted. He didn't think it was safe and told me I needed to find a way to make you stay away... I refused. Then he ordered me to tell you something that he knew would make you bolt. I didn't want to Bella. I didn't mean any of it. You don't know how hard I tried to fight it; how inside I was SCREAMING that I loved you. You weren't just... You weren't... You were my first too Bella. You're the only one I've ever been with... I've never wanted anyone but you." His eyes dropped as his shoulders hunched forward.

I felt the tears slipping down my face. How could I blame him when his tongue was tied, literally? "I was coming to tell you I was pregnant." I whispered, "I had just found out and I was so scared. And I needed you Jake. When you... I almost got an abortion. I went to a clinic and I even made it into the room, but I couldn't... I couldn't kill... No matter how I felt then..." The remorse I felt of almost going through with something so evil still stung.

"I'm so sorry." he cried.

We spent the next couple of hours talking. He filled me in on the pack, how he took the role as Alpha shortly after I had left. It was in his destiny, being Ephraim's grandson. He described all the wolves in the pack. He told me about imprinting and the Sam/Emily/Leah love fest. This explained Leah's animosity towards me. She was a lone wolf, not able to have children; my heart went out to her. Losing her father being the catalyst for phasing the first time, even affecting her little brother! I told him about stealing from the Cullen's, about settling down and investing the money I had. I talked about Lizzie's birth and how scared I had been. The first few weeks home and I was terrified I would break this tiny human who somehow belonged to me.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked Jake tentatively dreading his response.

His eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't place, "I hadn't... not until I looked in your eyes today."

The words were running through my head, and it was too soon. How could I ever trust him? I understood it was a wolf thing, that he would be what I needed; the only problem was I didn't know what that was.

"You don't have to say anything Bella. I'll be whatever you need me to be. If you need me to be your friend, I'll be your friend. If you just want me in your life for Lizzie. I'll be in your life for our daughter..." he rambled, echoing my thoughts.

"Friends" I decided, speaking softly. "We can start as friends."

I wasn't ready for any type of physical contact from him so I pushed myself up from the ground and went to take the lasagna out of the oven. Not only keeping myself busy, it helped me gain the distance I needed in order to gain clarity. I got to work chopping up a fresh garden salad while Jacob watched me work. The silence wasn't unpleasant; it was almost like old times.

"Maybe you could come by La Push tomorrow?" he asked, "You could bring Lizzie to see my dad."

I turned suddenly, shocked I hadn't thought of it sooner. Billy. I'd never given a thought to Billy. Poor guy didn't know he had a grandchild. I was a horrible human being.

"Sure, sure" I agreed falling into old patterns, "We'll come by tomorrow, though you might want to warn him." I added with a frown.

Jake nodded, "I'm gonna go, I know you have a lot to process."

I watched him go and then got back to prepping the salad. I set the table and arranged the food so that it all fit. I even toasted some rolls.

When Charlie came back, I had just finished getting a small plate of food together for Lizzie. I was using my luggage as a booster seat.

He walked into the room sniffing, and the words 'following your nose' came to mind. "It smells great in here, Bella." Charlie stated appreciatively.

"Mmmmmm zanya" Lizzie growled.

Dinner was a great way to really break the ice. Charlie kept laughing at Lizzie saying "Mmmm" and nodding after every single bite.

I told Charlie all about Jake and what he told me. Charlie was thoughtful, "So if he had just looked in your eyes that day..."

"He would have been able to tell me everything." I supplied.

"You wouldn't have left."

I shook my head sadly. If Sam had never given the order, Jake would have had no problem looking me in the eyes... I knew then that I would never be able to forgive Sam Uley. He had made me miss out on 3 whole years... Not just with Jake, but with my father. Time Lizzie could have had bonding with her family.

How different would life have been? The whole pack could have been family. Jake and Charlie could have been with me when I delivered Lizzie. My sweet Elizabeth could have started her life surrounded by people and being loved unconditionally by everyone.

What if I had come back earlier? What if I hadn't left at all?

But you could drive yourself crazy trying to think of all the what-ifs. There was no use crying over spilled milk. No sense in dwelling on the past either.

I woke up before Lizzie the next morning and took the opportunity to take a quick shower. As much as I loved the hot spray on my body, as a mother time is always limited. Showers were a necessity, but it was also a luxury. I was just finishing buttoning my jeans when Lizzie sat up with a huge smile.

"Good morning pretty girl." I cooed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." she waved happily. It would never cease to amaze me how she could wake up each morning with a smile.

"Do you remember that man that was here yesterday? The one you bit?" I asked her gently searching her eyes.

"Jaqwob?"

"Yes sweetheart, Jacob. He is your daddy."

"Dadee?" her face scrunched up adorably.

"Yes."

"See Dadee?" she asked her eyes wide and hopeful.

"We will go see Daddy after breakfast."

"Mmm num nums." she grinned smacking her lips together.

Breakfast was our usual routine hot oatmeal with fruit. This morning is was blueberries.

Charlie had already gone to work, but he knew what my plans were for the day. That I was going to be heading down to La Push. We had talked in great detail the night before. He told me Renee and Phil moved last year but she hadn't given him a forwarding address. She blamed him for my leaving. Unfortunately this sounded like Renee. So unless she showed up in Forks it was unlikely I would ever find her. It hurt, but it wasn't debilitating. I had taken care of her more than she'd ever taken care of me and we had been estranged for years. When I wouldn't tell her where I was or where I was going, only that I was pregnant... She was not very forgiving... She was the one who had encouraged me to get an abortion. Telling me at my age I didn't want to be saddled down with a child. It was only when I was in that cold white unforgiving room that I realized she resented having me…

Charlie told me he would meet me in La Push for the evening. We were going to be having dinner at Sue's house. Really it was more because he wanted me to like Sue. She had been keeping him well fed and happier than I had seen in years, so of course I was already won over. That didn't mean I had to be open about it, yet.

Charlie mentioned that he was thinking of selling his house and moving onto the reservation permanently. There was more than enough room at Sue's place. I told him it was a wonderful idea, he deserved to be happy. While the thought of strangers in my childhood house was unsettling, the place was in pretty rough shape. It would need a hell of a makeover if it was going to sell anywhere near the comps of other homes in the area.

I myself had already thought about building a house for Lizzie and I, either in Forks or on the Res. But I decided to wait until I knew what was going on with Charlie first. He told me I could stay in his house for as long as I liked. I'd be lying if I said the prospect wasn't tempting.

He was truly a great father. Having Sue in his life made him more open to affection and being a mother did the same for me...

I washed the breakfast dishes and grabbed Lizzie. I gave her a quick bath then I changed her into a pair of sparkly skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple striped shirt that said 'Shooting Star' in creative lettering. I put on her purple pair of Chuck Taylor's and grinned.

I was wearing jeans as well, along my favorite red blouse. My hair pulled back into a side pony tail. Lizzie's was plaited in an intricate braid down her back. Putting the purple headband with the large flower on her head was the finishing touch.

I wasn't nervous on the drive to La Push. In fact I found it to be quite refreshing. I pulled to a stop in front of the familiar red house and I bristled. As many good memories as I had about this place, the one really bad memory was the only thing that came to mind. I couldn't help but notice that the house looked much bigger, than the home I conjured from memory.

I helped Lizzie out of the car and set her on her feet to let her walk.

"Dadee Dadee." she was chanting.

The front door open and Jacob was completely disarmed by the tiny girl on the front stoop.

"Hi, Lizzie." he greeted her thickly.

"Hi Dadee" she grinned reaching for him.

With how large and strong Jacob was I almost panicked when he reached out and effortlessly lifted her into his arms. I was paranoid that he would use too much strength and crush her, but watching him, he was actually quite gentle.

They were both studying one another and my heart skipped a beat. Lizzie's hands were gently touching Jake's skin and she grinned.

"Same." she said with a blinding, toothy smile.

I watched in fascination as tears slowly leaked out of Jacob's eyes. The wonder and amazement shone brightly in his eyes as he held his daughter for the very first time. And while there was joy there was also sadness. I reached up surprised to find my own cheeks wet with tears.

"Yes." He whispered; voice thick with emotion, "Same."

Lizzie smiled brightly at him and leaned forward and sloppily kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and returned the gesture. My heart fluttered in my chest. Watching someone I loved, with my daughter. _Wait what? Did I still love Jacob?_ I frowned as I pondered the thought. Deep down I knew the answer was a resounding yes, but I couldn't because I wasn't ready. I couldn't let go of the pain, not yet.

I followed Jake soundlessly into the familiar house. The interior had been redone I could see the walls were freshly dry-walled. The furniture had been updated and the once small space now seemed to even have an upstairs. It was so bright and inviting, I almost felt like I was in the wrong house.

Realizing I was standing and staring in awe, I closed my mouth smartly and followed Jake to a large sitting room. Billy was sitting on the couch, which looked way more comfortable than his wheelchair. His eyes were on Jacob and Lizzie. I took this time to study him. His black hair was streaked with gray, but his face was the same.

I stepped closer and waved awkwardly, "Hi Billy."

His eyes turned to me and the sadness and remorse in them nearly made me weak. I tried to smile reassuringly, but I'm not so sure that's how it came across.

"Lizzie." I called softly.

She turned in Jacob's arms and reached for me, I took her back easily and I kissed her. "That man on the couch is your Grandpa Billy."

She cocked her head for a moment before she struggled to get out of my arms. I sat her on the ground and she cautiously walked over towards Billy.

"Gwampa Biwwy." she demanded, " **UP**."

Jacob stepped forward and sat Lizzie in his lap and she snuggled against his chest. "Loves you." she sighed.

Billy sat still until his body visibly relaxed and he stroked the little angel's hair.

"Her name is Elizabeth. Sarah. Black." I told him saying each part of her name clearly.

His eyes filled with tears, smiling gently, his voice broke, "She's beautiful."

"Hey Dad, do you mind watching her for a little while?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, "She'll be safe with me, Bella."

I smiled at him, "I know, thank you, Billy."

I let Jake lead me out of the house and once we were alone I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Some of the guys started a contracting business." he offered, "Billy told them they could test out their skills on his house." he chuckled shaking his head.

"It looks incredible." I told him still in awe.

"Yeah, Embry and I opened up a mechanic shop. We get pretty steady business."

I smiled remembering all the times spent in Jake's garage. Fixing Motorcycles and watching him work on the Rabbit... All our long conversations, the time he spent piecing me back together. Suddenly it felt just like before, when it was just Jake and Bella.

"I'm really happy for you." I told him fighting back tears, "You're really good."

We stopped walking and he looked into my eyes. His were molten obsidian that smoldered; I didn't even flinch when his hand reached up to cup my cheek. He was so warm... Too warm, but then again vampires were too cold. I leaned into the warmth and it was like I was in a trance.

He leaned forward slowly his lips brushing mine in a sweet chaste kiss before he pulled back, grabbed my hand and got me walking again. It happened so fast it was almost like I had imagined it, except for the tingle. The feeling of his warm hand encompassing mine felt right…

"We're going to head over to Sam's place. It'll give you a chance to meet Emily." he smiled.

My fingers gently touched my lips with my free hand and I chose to not comment. I would go with it for now, because for the first time in 3 years... I felt like me again.

 **A/N: Do you like it!? I hope you like it. I like it! Here is another chapter all good and ready for you!**

 **POLL: With the Holiday coming up and my Beta going to another state with no access to the internet. I am contemplating doing a double update next week and releasing two chapters, the down side is then the next update won't be until January 8** **th** **.**

 **So here is where you guys come in! Would you rather read 1 new Chapt Christmas day and 1 new chapt on Jan 1** **st** **? Or 2 on Xmas and biting the bullet and waiting an extra week for an update?**

 **Let me know in your reviews what you think!**

 **Thank you guys for all the love so far! I love reading your comments! Much Love, Tabby**


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I double and triple checked; sadly I still do not own Twilight! ;) Again SM owns all! No Copy Right Infringement Intended._

 _ **A/N**_ **This will be the first of 2 chapters posted. You get this one today! The next tomorrow! PS sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **JPOV**

 _No matter how angry you get,  
you always end up forgiving  
the people you love._

I left Bella's house dazed and confused; trying to walk as calmly away as possible. I got to the woods and took off, phasing on the fly and shredding my last good pair of shoes.

 _SHIT_ I thought angrily, my paws pounding the forest floor.

 _Jake?_ Leah's mental voice joined mine.

My mind was going everywhere at once and I couldn't censor my thoughts. I was a father. Bella was my imprint. She was the mother of my child. It was also very possible that I'd lost my only chance with her because of Sam. If Sam had never ordered me to break her heart, if I could have convinced him she was good with weird... I would have looked in her eyes and I would have imprinted then. I could have been there for my daughter's birth. This entire thing could have been avoided!

I let out a long mournful howl, taking out my aggression on an old spruce tree.

 _I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't know. FUCK. I was so mean to her. The baby is yours? She... Oh, Jake she's beautiful._

Leah was never one to be super level headed but her voice in my head was almost soothing. Her thoughts however turned to Sam and Emily and the heartbreak she had gone through. For the first time I put myself in her shoes, what if what she had assumed was true, that Bella was married with a child. She had been there through all of my attempts at trying to find Bella. She was the first to take my side when I became Alpha. She was one of my very best friends, we were bonded in pain.

I hadn't realized where I was going until the familiar yellow two story house came into view. Emily was standing on the porch. When she saw me she immediately turned and went back into the house. Happy for the privacy I phased back.

"I could use some pants." I called out loudly.

Sam came out of the house carrying a pair of cut of shorts and I donned them quickly, "You and I need to talk." I growled at him.

He cocked his eyebrow but nodded, "I guess we do."

I followed him into the house and the smell of banana nut muffins permeated the air. I sniffed appreciatively and before I could say a word Emily greeted me with a basket of them.

"We weren't expecting you." she smiled, "Sit down, help yourself."

I took one and bit into it, closing my eyes and savoring the sweet taste of banana. It was delicious as usual. Even with Leah's pain was fresh on my mind, I couldn't fault Emily. Though Leah would never admit it, Emily brought out Sam's softer side.

"Mmm, thanks Em." I ginned wolfishly at her, "Do you mind..." I trailed off gesturing wildly with my hands, causing bits of muffin to fly through the air.

"You're borrowing my husband?" she guessed with a laugh, "I'd like him back in one piece." she teased.

I watched her leave the room and Sam took a seat across from me. His face was impassive but I could see the curiosity behind his eyes.

"Bella Swan is back in town." I told him conversationally.

Shock flickered across his face and he frowned, "I still don't think..."

"I imprinted on her." I told him roughly unable to keep the anger and accusation out of my tone.

"What?" he asked blinking bewilderedly.

"That day you forced me to say those things to her I couldn't look her in the eye, I didn't want to see what my words did to her. It killed me to do it… My hands rubbed my face warily, "She has a nearly 3 year old daughter... my daughter."

I looked up and the look of anguish on Sam's face made me feel slightly less vindictive... only slightly.

"I had no idea." he whispered.

"She came to the Res that day to tell me she was pregnant. She had just found out she was pregnant... And I sent her away."

I wanted to hate Sam, I wanted to sink my teeth into him and rip him limb from limb. I wanted to physically hurt him, in a way that he would feel the pain I had felt for the last 3 years. As the new Alpha, I knew he just had the tribe's best interests at heart. Besides how could I justify hurting my pack brother?

And since I was a wolf and I was with someone who had seen me at my worst already I broke down and sobbed.

"I missed so much! I missed her birth. I missed all that time with my imprint. If it had happened to me first, Sam... Had I ordered you to send Emily away? If you missed out on Eli's first few years of life, and you didn't even know... How would you feel?" I fired the questions at him wanting him to imagine the predicament this put me in. Needed him to understand the anguish.

I hated sounding like a woman on her period, but damn, I'd loved Bella for as long as I could remember and the fact that I missed out on 3 years of her life because of an Alpha order...

Sam looked crushed, "I don't know how I would have reacted." He told me honestly, "But I know it would hurt like hell."

I didn't hear Emily enter the room, but I felt her hand softly squeeze my shoulder. Her presence in the room helped to ground me."Oh, Jake!" She exclaimed sadly, "If she truly is your imprint she will forgive you, it will just take time. She will come around. How can she not? You're perfect for her in every way possible... You also have the added bonus to having strong friendship bond with her..."

I looked up to her and she was blurry through my tears. "She had been so broken Em, I put her back together just to tear her apart..."

She wiped my eyes lovingly, almost like a mother soothing an injured child, "She'll forgive you." She assured me, and I felt hope blossom in my chest.

She turned to her husband with her hands on her hips, "I told you that you should have waited." her voice had turned acidic, "You knew they were in love, but you never gave him the chance to see if he would imprint on her. No one made you leave Leah immediately and it might have been better that way... She might not hate me as much."

Emily sounded as angry as she did sad, I for one did not want to be in Sam's shoes. It seemed Emily would be able to punish him in a way I could not, perhaps it would even sink in…

"I should have listened to you, baby." Sam replied with his head down, "I was just trying to protect her in a way I should have protected you."

Emily's hand reached up to the ruined half of her face and let out a loud sigh, "It's not your fault Sam."

Sam's shoulders shook as he cried. Even years later it was hard for him to come to terms that had Emily been any closer he would have killed her, completely on accident... In some ways I could understand Sam's order. I would never have wanted to hurt Bella, not when I was so new and it was so hard to keep control. I was a real hot head back then, a stupid kid.

I watched Emily go to Sam, wrapping him in her loving embrace and had to smile. I knew Bella was stubborn and I knew she might hate Sam right now. But once she met Emily and understood everything he had been through I was hoping she would at least try to give him a chance.

We had been through so much together in 3 years. We had taken on the leech with the dreads. We even caught a redhead and a companion she had with her. We were a well-oiled machine, it took all of us working as one.

I stood up as quietly as I could and left them. It was an intimate moment and though it was likely I would relive it in the Pack mind, seeing it up close and personal, not something I wanted.

I took the time to walk home. Just walk. I stopped at First Beach, our spot. I sat on the driftwood and let the events of the day wash over me. I had started the day thinking Bella was married and that I had lost her completely... To finding out not only was she single but her child, was mine as well. That she was my imprint... That while it might take a long time I would get my second chance. Emily's words replayed over and over in my head and I let the hope inside me grow.

I got home and noticed Dad was still up, _Thank GOD_.

I walked in and plopped onto the couch and turned my attention to him, "Can we talk."

To his credit he turned the TV off without comment and turned to me, questions looming in his wise eyes.

"Are we going to really talk?" He asked playfully, "Or are you going to rush out of here without letting your old man get a word in edge wise."

I felt sheepish of my behavior earlier in the day, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"She isn't married." I told him breaking the ice. "The baby, well toddler really is almost 3."

I watched my father doing the math and his eyes widened, if the situation hadn't been so serious I might have laughed.

"It's yours." It wasn't a question.

"She is mine." I nodded gravely.

"Oh, son... I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. That day..." I paused not needing to tell him which day; neither of us would forget it. When I phased in the house on accident, the reason we needed to remodel. "She was here to tell me..."

"I don't know what to say." he told me honestly reaching up to rub his face.

"I don't know how to feel." I paused, "I looked at her today too Dad, she's my imprint."

My father reached out to me a gesture of comfort and I took it. "I wish to god mom was alive. If she was here she would know just what to say..."

"I wish for that every day." Dad replied mournfully.

I laughed suddenly rolling up my borrowed pant leg; sure enough the mark was still there faded but there. "She bit me." I laughed harder, the audacity of such a small little squirt.

"Bella bit you?" My dad asked aghast.

"No, Lizzie... my daughter." I explained, still chuckling.

Billy examined my leg and let out a howl of laughter, "She's going to be a spitfire." He shook his head, "Biting a werewolf."

It felt so good to laugh, to let the tensions of the day just fall away. Dad I and I chatted for a few minutes longer. He then suggested I head to bed to let my mind have a break from the revelations of the day. He always could see the things I tried to hide.

That night however, I could barely sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed wondering what tomorrow would bring. Would it be okay? Would Lizzie accept me as her father? What was in store for the future?

The morning went by in a blur and when Bella pulled up my heart stopped beating in my chest. My palms were sweaty and my breathing erratic. I was nervous. Hell I was more nervous in this moment than when I realized Bella and I would be alone at the movies, so long ago.

I greeted her at the door and I was not prepared, "Hi Lizzie." I smiled my voice coming out thicker than I wanted.

"Hi Dadee." she grinned.

My heart soared as I looked at the tiny human I helped to create. I reached out to her gingerly taking her into my arms. I greedily drank in her sweet angelic face. Her hands roamed my face tracing my nose and she pressed her hand against my face and smiled.

"Same."

I could see it in her eyes. She was comparing the color of our skin. I couldn't hold back the raw emotion clawing its way out of me. I let the tears building behind my eyes fall.

"Yes" I told her softly, "Same."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. It was wet and slobbery but I didn't mind at all. So I kissed her back, just as slobbery showering her with the affection I already had for her. I loved her instantly. She was Bella in miniature, sure I could see some of my features staring back at me, but she was all Bella.

I could hear Billy mumbling impatiently under his breath and walked into the house. I noticed Bella was slow to follow, but I decided to give her a few minutes of space.

"Big House!" Lizzie exclaimed holding her arms out wide.

"Very big." I teased tickling her under her chin.

Her sweet musical laugh filled my ears and I knew I would do anything in the world to hear that sound again. When I entered the living room Billy sat up straighter. He too was transfixed by Lizzie's beauty.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Bella enter the room, or call to our daughter. I felt the loss as soon as Bella plucked her from my grasp. I wanted to complain but I knew it wouldn't help anything so I bit my tongue. Allowing Bella to explain who my father was.

"Gwampa Biwwy UP!"

I chuckled and gently picked up and placed Lizzie in the arms of my father. I could see he loved her immediately, just as I had.

I watched Bella interact with Billy and it seemed tense, not quite as easy as before, but some of Billy's walls thawed when he heard our daughter's full name.

Elizabeth Sarah Black.

I thought again of my mother and I was filled with such great happiness and sadness I wasn't sure which emotion was winning.

"Hey Dad, do you mind watching her for a little while?" I asked hopefully, trying to convey with my eyes my needs.

"Of course not," He teased his eyes twinkling, "She'll be safe with me Bella."

Bella's smile was beautiful, "I know, Thank you, Billy."

I gently led her out of the house relishing in the time we would have alone, as soon as we were a few steps up the road she cocked her eyebrow at me. It was almost a challenge and I was quick to accept.

"Some of the guys started a contracting business." I explained, thinking about Sam's success in business "Billy told them they could test out their skills on his house." I chuckled purposefully not mentioning the need for the remodel.

"It looks incredible." She smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, Embry and I opened up a mechanic shop. We get pretty steady business."

I watched in fascination as she seemed to lose herself in memories. I could see the emotions in her eyes, the love, the longing, and once again hope blossomed in my chest.

"I happy for you." she mumbled blinking back tears, "You're really good."

I stopped walking and turned to face her, she copied me. I looked into her eyes and I felt like I slipped into a warm bath. I needed her. She was MINE. I lifted my hand with great care to caress her soft cheek. Her eyes closed for a moment in pleasure as she leaned into my touch.

I took a deep breath and waited for her eyes to open and meet mine. When they did I leaned closer to her with exaggerated slowness touched my lips to hers. I wanted to weep having her lips on mine once again. I kept it chaste and short. Then I grabbed her hand and began walking again.

"We're going to head over to Sam's place. It'll give you a chance to meet Emily." I didn't give her a chance to respond to the kiss. I wanted her to know we could still be just us. Imprinting made things easier sure, but we were still just Jake and Bells like always.

I watched her fingers gently touch her lips and tried to hold back the triumphant smile.

"I'm not sure I want to see Sam." She told me as we were nearly to his house, the ice in her tone caused me to pause.

I stopped again, "Trust me Bells. It'll make more sense for you to know his side of the story as well." Taking a deep breath I added, "Try not to stare at Emily."

I wanted to tell her what we were walking into, her questioning gaze nearly broke my resolve, but this was something she had to see to fully understand.

We entered the house and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Sam entered first holding a little boy not much younger than Lizzie.

"Hello Bella." He greeted neutrally, "This is my son Eli."

"Eli." she whispered, "Short for Elijah?"

""Lijah!" The little brat giggled.

"He's quite handsome." Bella grinned.

"I'm sorry you left Bella, I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted them to, but I was trying to protect you." He told her bluntly.

I could tell Bella wanted to argue, but she wouldn't in front of a child.

 _Sam you dog! You did that on purpose... Smart._

I chuckled to myself watching the exchange, "I'm sick of people trying to protect me." Bella told him petulantly.

"When I was new." he told her cryptically, "I phased to close to Emily, I was angry... I didn't want anyone put in that kind of position again."

As if on cue Emily entered the room.

Bella's eyes widened but she composed herself quickly.

"I'm Bella." She smiled offering her hand.

Emily ignored it and pulled her into a hug, "I see, so your Jake's girl." her tone was light and teasing.

Bella's laugh warmed me and she gestured to Sam, "Your son is beautiful."

"He is, isn't he?" Emily chuckled proudly, she turned her gaze on her husband and her tone changed to one of admonishment, "Let Eli go and play, Sam, you're big boy."

I laughed out loud and Bella's giggle made Emily and Sam both chuckle, "Go on and play then little one." Sam sighed placing his son on the ground.

Once we were alone Bella spoke.

"I wanted to hate you." She told Sam honestly, "But I see where you were coming from... We can't change the past and I don't want to hold any grudges, it's not healthy for me, and certainly not for Lizzie."

I was shocked at how reasonable she had become in three years. She was my Bella, but she was different, grown up.

"I can't ask you to forgive and forget." Sam spoke, "However given time perhaps we can try to be friends."

"I'd like that."

There was a howl in the distance and I looked at Sam, who nodded.

Before I could say more than "Bella" she placed her hand up stopping me.

"Go on Chief."

I smirked and Sam and I left the house. I wasn't worried about leaving Bella with Emily. She could and would answer any questions Bella had.

Sam and I entered the woods and both quickly stripped. I tied my pants to my back leg and phased.

" _Leech Alert" Quil's mind was screaming._

" _Where?" I growled feeling my paws hit the ground faster._

" _Treaty Line" Embry cut in._

Not now! No fucking way are those leeches back, not NOW! Over my dead fucking body...

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed Jacob's perspective on things! :D I enjoyed writing him! I will periodically change POV's when I think it's needed. But most will stay from Bella's POV! :D 3 Merry Christmas Eve!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight. Only my imagination!  
No Copy Right Infringement Intended_

 **A/N First of all I can understand why I have mixed reviews; you are all entitled to your opinion. However to call my fic stupid is a bit out of line. Especially since I spend a LOT of time writing reviewing and trying to make it fit the vision in my head. IF you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.**

 **2** **nd** **: I am a mother. Holding grudges and holding onto hate gets you nowhere. Bella had THREE years to work out somethings on her own and is not the same teenager she was when she left. Why is she so forgiving? She wasn't physically harmed in any way. It was her fault she ran. She owns her mistakes. She is showing her daughter that it's okay to forgive. I don't mind critiques, but to be hurtful gets you nowhere. Maybe if 3 years hadn't passed she might have slapped him. Should she have slapped him while he was holding his son? I'm sorry MY Bella is better than that.**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I needed to address it, I almost didn't post this next chapter, but look at me being forgiving… Hmmm is this the REAL world?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

That moment you both have something in common.  
BAM! Instant Friendship!

I watched Jacob go with amusement coloring my eyes. With him gone I was able to better appreciate the craftsmanship of the Uley's home, without the awkward tension. It was a mostly an open floor plan, only a small den was enclosed. I assumed it to be the man cave. Or would it be wolf cave? I nearly giggled out loud at the thought. I knew the mirth was showing on my face, but I wanted to relish in my own private jokes a little while longer. The kitchen was jaw dropping. I could cook some serious meals in a kitchen like this. And from the size of the large table and huge island, it was my assumption that Emily was cooking for the pack.

"Care to share?" Her sweet voice broke through my inner musings.

"I was just wondering if that was the wolves den..." I chuckled angling my head in the direction of the walled room.

Emily's hand flew to her mouth trying to suppress a giggle which erupted out of her.

"Incidentally it is." She grinned after finding her composure.

She reached out for my hand and I allowed her to pull me into the partially closed off room. It was much larger than I anticipated. The room had enough seating to easily fit the entire pack and significant others and the TV mounted to the wall was enormous!

"Wow." I whispered.

"It's a bit much." Emily laughed, "But the pack is here so often we needed a space for everyone."

The room had two large sectionals to love seats and 4 squashy arm chairs. Plus room to walk around. AND it wasn't cramped.

"Is it an addition?" I asked.

"It is!" She beamed, "Sam put Jared and Paul to good use building this."

The distressed medium colored hardwood floors with the light olive green walls complimented the space. It was clean and beautiful. As I looked around I noticed little Eli completely dwarfed sitting on one of the sectionals and I couldn't help but grin that he was watching Mickey Mouse.

"Is this your favorite show?" I asked him crouching down to his level.

He nodded his head emphatically, his dark eyes wide and excited.

"This is my little girl Lizzie's favorite show too." I whispered conspiratorially.

"Lizzie." he tested the name, "Like Mickey Mouse?"

"She loves Mickey Mouse."

He was pretty articulate for his age, but I credited that to him living on the Rez with a bunch of rowdy werewolves. He'd have heard a lot more adult conversation than my little Lizzie. And while I tried to speak to her as an adult now... I had made the mistake of waaay to much baby talk when she was just learning. Not to say that she wasn't still learning...

"You should bring her by one day." Emily encouraged, "Eli would love to have a playmate."

"Lizzie hasn't really had a chance to be around other kids." I warned Emily, "For the most part it really was just us."

"I imagine it was really hard for you, on your own." She sympathized, gently squeezing my shoulder.

Emily was a sweet girl, I decided. She wasn't overbearing, she wasn't forcing me to tell her anything. She was being a friend, which is something I hadn't had in a long time. We were both mothers and that bonded us. I could just tell we were going to be very close friends.

"Do you have any coffee?" I asked her sheepishly.

"Of course, Bella, come on"

We entered the kitchen and she busied herself making a cup of coffee. I was going to tell her I'd take it black, but she seemed so intent I didn't have the heart.

"It was very hard on my own." I told her softly, "When I was pregnant I got a lot of stares. I mean even at 18 I looked much younger." I shuddered, "People were always looking down on me because I was unwed..."

"I think some people are very cruel." Emily spoke vehemently.

I could tell she knew from experience and it wasn't fair, because scars or not Emily was beautiful. Just like all the Quileutes.

"I mostly kept to myself." I told her honestly, "I would have coffee with my super Kim, and once I started publishing books I spoke to an agent. But I kept us pretty isolated. I kept in touch with my dad, and I think if I hadn't he would have used his contacts to track me down." I laughed, imagining the images of Charlie or some blank-faced uniformed officer randomly showing up on my doorstep.

"I know you were hurt badly." Emily started, "I won't make you any promises, I'm fiercely loyal to my family, but I'm only human." She shrugged, "We're made with flaws and I make mistakes."

It was real. It was truth. And I could relate to it in a way that made me smile.

She handed me a steaming cup of the coffee and I could detect a hint of toffee and french vanilla. It was delicious without being too sweet or rich.

"This is amazing." I told her taking another scalding sip.

"Thank you."

We sat at the table in amiable silence drinking our coffee.

"How long do you think the boys will be?" I asked her feigning nonchalance.

"It'll depend on what's going on." She replied, her eyes darkening, "But they'll surely be hungry when they get back."

"Would you like help preparing a feast?" I asked, "I've been told I'm quite good in the kitchen."

The next few hours found us creating a masterpiece of dishes. With her large double oven it made it a lot easier to make all the food. I prepped 3 large trays of Grandma Swan's famous lasagna. Emily set to work baking cookies and muffins. We prepped the largest bowl of salad I'd ever seen in person. And we set about making 15 loaves of garlic bread.

The house was filled with the delicious aromas. It was easy being with Emily, her personality reminded me so much of Angela Weber and I idly wondered if she was still in Forks. She had high aspirations and if she was still in town it would be a shame. Someone so loving and with so much potential and talent shouldn't be stuck in such a rainy little town.

When Jake still hadn't returned I began to feel really anxious, "Hey Em, I'm going to go back to Billy's and get Lizzie. I'm supposed to meet Charlie at Sue's."

"That's fine." She assured me, "You're welcome here anytime." she added.

Impulsively I pulled her into a hug before I left.

Walking back to Billy's I took my time and I was able to appreciate life on the Res. It was peaceful here, much better than the hustle and bustle of a big city. It seemed safer. It felt like home.

My thoughts turned to all the Uley's and I tried to see things from Sam's perspective. He didn't know what Jake and I had. He knew that with Leah she had been hurt when he imprinted on her cousin Emily. I tried to think of how I would have felt had I known Jake was a wolf and he imprinted on someone else… I shuddered at the thought. It must have been equally horrible for both Emily and Leah. While I didn't agree with Sam's methods, I understood them and I would do my best to let it go…

The closer I got to Billy's the more anxious I was to have Lizzie back in my arms. When I finally reached the red house I took my time to look at it closely. You could tell from the outside that the house had been remodeled, it was lovely.

I let myself in the screen door being as quiet as I could. I tiptoed down the hall and peeked into the living room. Billy had an ottoman pulled up and he was fast asleep on the couch, Lizzie was curled into him snuggled up with a tattered blue blanket. I recognized as being Jacob's security blanket, from when we were very young.

I smiled and discreetly pulled my phone from my pocket and candidly snapped a photo of the pair.

There was no way I would wake them so I made my way into the kitchen, my room of choice and surveyed the area. There were dishes piled into the sink and I took it upon myself to do them. It wasn't hard to get lost in the task as I meticulously cleaned every surface and put the already clean dishes away.

I looked through their cupboards and found enough ingredients to make a hearty stew. They had a beef broth that I was able to thicken and I added peas and carrots and potatoes. There were a few pieces of cheap steak meat which I cut into small bite sized pieces. I seared the meat before adding it to the stew, locking in the flavor profile I was going for. Savory.

While it was simmering I decided to do the rest of the dishes I had used to cook and curiosity got the better of me. I walked up the stairs noticing the chair lift that would take Billy to the second story and a second wheelchair waiting.

The first room was obviously Billy's and I gave him his privacy, there were two rooms that didn't seem personalized which I assumed were for guests. Then there was Jacob's room. Even in the 3 years we'd been apart it was a mess. Clothes littered the ground. So like anyone I began to pick up his things and place all the dirty clothes in a basket. Once everything was off the floor I set about making his bed and dusting. It looked 100 percent better when I was done with it.

I took the laundry down the hall and found the laundry room. It was large and made for wheelchair access. I started the load of Jake's clothes and made my way back to the living room where both occupants were beginning to stir.

"Bella." Billy acknowledged groggily, using his upper arm strength to adjust his position on the couch. He gently moved Lizzie and slid easily into his mobile chair.

"Sleep well?" I asked, with a smile.

"Where's Jake?" he queried while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Out in wolf form" I told him, not knowing the proper etiquette for such conversations, "He and Sam heard howling. It's been several hours..."

"Well he could be gone even longer," He warned but paused and began sniffing the air. "Did you cook?"

"I made a large pot of beef stew." I told him shyly, "You and Lizzie were sleeping and being in a kitchen calms me."

He wheeled himself into the room and stopped abruptly, "You didn't have to clean."

"I wanted to." I assured him with a grin.

"I appreciate this Bella."

"I have to warn you I cleaned Jake's whole room and started a load of his laundry."

Billy laughed out loud at that, "Oh he'll love that."

"I was bored." I whined.

Still chortling he shook his head, "Are you going to be hanging around here?"

"I was going to take Lizzie to Sue's to meet up with Charlie, but I think I might just head back to Charlie's" I told him yawning.

"She can stay here. I really don't mind the company."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep without her." I waited for him to say something when all he did was give me a questioning glance I elaborated, "We've shared a bed for over a year now."

Billy's eyes lit up with understanding, "No wonder she fell asleep so close to me."

"She's pretty clingy, I'm afraid she gets that from me." I frowned.

"It's not bad." he grinned, "Sarah used to be incredibly clingy; it was one of the things I loved most about her"

I patted his arm gently, "I'm gonna call Charlie real quick and get Lizzie ready to go."

I walked close to the front door and fished the phone out of my pocket, hitting the top speed dial button.

"Bells?" My father picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dad." I greeted.

"I'm gonna be working later than I thought tonight." He told me slowly.

"That's actually a relief dad. I've seen Billy, Sam, and Emily and of course Jake, and I am utterly exhausted." I yawned as if to emphasis my tiredness, "Lizzie and I were going to just head home."

"Well drive careful Bella." He hesitated, and I knew there was more he wasn't saying.

"What?" I asked him sharply.

"There were some reports that some of the Cullen's are back in town."

I felt my breath catch in my throat, what the hell would they be doing back? Had they come to mock me? Had they come to destroy me further?

"I refuse to see them." I told him my tone flat.

"That's my girl."

"Do you know?" I asked unable to coherently speak more.

"Carlisle and the little girl." Charlie answered gruffly.

Alice?

Carlisle?

Why the hell would they be back in town?

Why would people have SEEN them?

Didn't they leave because Carlisle was supposed to be 10 years older than he looked? What would people think that they've been gone for 3 whole years and yet they haven't aged at all?

All the questions flitted through my brain without permission.

I had to rein it in.

They had left me. They hadn't wanted me. They were NOTHING.

Dad and I said our goodbyes and using breathing techniques that helped stave off panic attacks put the phone back in my pocket. When I was sure I was okay. I packed up the car and hooked Lizzie into her seat. I thought seriously of finding a place to stay here because I knew they weren't allowed on the Res, but that would be assuming they were there for me for some reason, which was ridiculous. Instead I pulled on my big girl pants and headed back to Charlie's. Silently hoping I wouldn't have to see their inhumanly perfect faces.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Guys! Next UPDATE on January 8** **TH** **. Have a happy new year and stay safe!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight. No Copy Right Infringement Intended._

 **A/N My Beta is out of state, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years. Now on with the show!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jpov**

 **A wise man gets more use from his enemies  
than a fool from his friends.  
-Baltasar Gracian**

Running in wolf form was still exhilarating, being able to stretch muscles you didn't even know you had. In human form I was always restless, chomping at the bit if you will, in wolf form I was free.

I focused my thoughts on the treaty line and where I could see my pack waiting for me. When I came through the woods I was relatively relieved that there were only 2 of them. The doctor and … I didn't know her name, but she was a sprite with short hair.

"Can we speak in a civilized manner?" The Doc asked, his tone was friendly and I could see he was trying to make himself look non-threatening, though the girl looked impatient, her eyes darting around furtively.

I phased back quickly in front of them, this wasn't a time for modesty. I pulled my pants on and walked closer. Paul and Embry flanked me still in wolf form.

"What?" I asked harsher than I intended, my arms folded across my chest trying to seem intimidating.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The bloodsucker had the nerve to ask.

 _Keep yourself together Jake. You're in charge and if this goes wrong on your own head be it._

"Jacob Black, Alpha." I addressed myself coolly.

The Leech smiled, "I had the honor of personally putting the treaty in place with Ephraim."

I cocked my head to the side, but made no further comment. I warily watched the little one who looked like she was about to start jumping up and down.

"We won't be staying." He spoke, "We wanted to redefine the terms of the treaty."

"What terms?" Suspicion rose within me as I waited apprehensively. My mind whirling in a hundred different directions trying to find out what they would want to change.

"We would like your **permission** ," the little one scoffed the last word, "To change a human, my brother's mate."

Stillness went through the pack and several of my brother's hackles were raised.

"If you bite a human, you are all fair game." I growled.

"This is our home young Jacob..." The doctor tried to placate me, "It will be past your lifetime before we can return."

"If you bite someone here the treaty is void." I snarled.

"Carlisle this is pointless." The pixie moaned, "We can just get Bella and take her with us."

Fury rose up inside me like I've never experienced before. I turned to Sam and our eyes met. I didn't have to say the words. My look clearly said, 'Make sure Bella stays on the Reservation.'

"Calm now Alice, we don't even know if she's in Forks." the Leech known as Carlisle spoke softly.

"I saw her! I just... I can't find her!" Alice groaned gripping her short hair in her hands.

So they didn't know for sure Bella was here? This could work to my advantage. I would have to tell Bella what they were here for. I couldn't keep things from her, she was my other half and she deserved to have her say. This would be something she had to decide on, however, she would need all the facts first.

"Give me a moment to discuss this with my pack." I told them gruffly.

" _You can't possibly be entertaining this?" Embry was furious._

" _Of course I'm not! I will add a clause and trust me when I say they will NEVER touch my Bella."_

" _What kind of clause?" Jared wanted to know._

" _Where Bella has to give her permission, AND ask to be changed." I told them grimly._

" _JAKE!" Quil moaned, "That's not a good idea."_

" _I know what I'm doing." I growled menacingly._

 _When no one else tried to argue with the decision I had already made I phased back._

I walked calmly back over to the two Cullen's trying my best not to curl my lip in disgust.

"Have you made up your mind?" Carlisle asked in a resigned sort of way.

"Yes." I replied, taking my time to look at both of them. "I will amend the treaty." I paused taking a moment to look coldly into each of their eyes.

"You have permission to change one human. It can only be done if she asks to be changed, not something asked in the past. You must ask her if that is the life she wants. If she chooses yes, you will bring her to the treaty line where I will be given the opportunity to ask her as well. Or we can all be present when she is asked. He answer is final. If she says yes, we will turn a blind eye this one time. IF she says No, you are to accept her wishes and move on. You cannot bribe her or threaten her, she must choose on her own volition."

The pain it caused me to speak those words could not be measured. I knew the pack was wary about this, hell imprint or not, Bella could change her mind. But I wouldn't force my hand. I would respect her wishes and be whatever she wanted me to be. I knew if I took her choice away she would be absolutely furious.

"Like she would say 'No.'" Alice scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and looked to who I presumed must be their leader, "Are there others back?" I asked.

"It is just us, for now." his eyes were reproachful.

"It's when your kind come near the reservation, that's when we being to phase." I told him roughly, "Some of them are very young... Not yet 14."

"I didn't realize..."

"In the future be mindful of that." It came out like a statement but also a threat.

As they turned to leave I could see the triumph in the Pixie's expression then they were gone.

I phased back shredding my shorts and cursing to myself. It had been a while before I'd lost any clothes to my condition.

 _I'm going to go for a run and then I need time to think._ I told the pack feeling years older than I was. The conversation had taken a lot out of me...

 _Embry I want you to organize patrols, with the Cullen's being back, there is no telling when they all come back. Can you do this? My inner voice called out to my pack brother._

 _I got it covered._

Feeling assured that the Res was going to be safe I took off to my secret place. I don't know if you could really call it a secret, when most of the pack knew. When I got close I phased back human and strolled naked to where I had stashed an extra pair of pants just in case. It was close to First Beach, but in a private alcove with the forest ranging behind it. The outside was done. For the last year and a half with the help of the Pack we'd been building this house. It was a traditional two story with light blue vinyl siding, with decorative stones as the foundation. I walked through the dark mahogany front door and sighed at the mess. The place still needed dry wall in some areas and I put myself to work.

I had designed the house myself. When you walk in there is an open foyer with a walk in coat closet. Big enough for storage and shoes to keep the walkway cleared and clean. The spiral staircase was a nice touch and I was impressed with the craftsmanship of our hard work. To the left was an arch that led into a closed off living room. To the right was a formal dining room large enough to sit the entire pack. From there it was open into the large chef's kitchen. It was as big and beautiful as Sam and Emily's. A mud room/ large laundry room and the door to the garage was just off the kitchen along with a small powder room for guests.

The foyer and kitchen both had an off white marble floor that tied in nicely with the rich dark wood floor that flowed through the other rooms.

Open from the kitchen was a large family room. I figured I'd make the living area into a man cave. Upstairs were 4 spacious bedrooms the biggest being the master bedroom with a large sitting area with built in book shelves. The master bath had a large soaking tub and a glass encased 2 person shower.

The other 3 bedrooms were the same size, one had an ensuite bathroom with a large glass shower. A Jack and Jill bath between the last two rooms. The house had plenty of closets and cupboards and storage out the wazoo.

Being physical and working on the house I had in my secret heart of hearts built with Bella in mind helped calm me in a way being a wolf never could. In this space I could picture coffee at the Kitchen Island and little Lizzie in her high chair making a mess out of Mickey Mouse pancakes. I could imagine Bella sitting at the large bay window book in hand, smiling as I tried to clean our daughter.

I had no idea when I started this project that I would ever get the chance to see Bella again. Let alone be with her.

However being here in this space I could taste it. I knew she had loved Edward, fuck I knew she did. Even if she thought she was over him now, Bella is the forgiving type.

Three things I knew to be absolutely true about Bella.

She never put herself first. She would take into account others feelings and wanted to do what she thought was best.

She was my imprint, even if she still loved Edward, he would never be able to give her the life I could, Edward could **never** love her as much as me, even if he tried.

Bella loves our daughter. A mother's love outshines every other love. She would never give up her child... our child.

I knew I wasn't underestimating Bella. She wouldn't choose to become a vampire because that meant never seeing Lizzie again, and I knew she couldn't do that.

Before long I was sweating profusely hanging up the last bit of drywall. All that was left was for the house to be cleaned and painted.

I walked into the cool night and realized I must have been there even longer than I had thought, and in that time I was able to work through my negative emotions and pull myself together.

I made it to Emily's house in 10 minutes only to find that Bella had indeed left. Though the smell of the lasagna wafting in the air told me she had been a great help.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Is Sam not back yet?" I asked confused.

"No." she whispered.

I could see the panic in her eyes and I gently grasped her shoulder, "I asked Sam to make sure Bella didn't leave. I'll send him home when I find them, they might be with Billy."

Cursing the further I got from Emily's house I broke into a run and raced home. To my surprise Billy and Lizzie were at the table eating something that looked and smelled absolutely mouthwatering.

"Bella?" I questioned panting as I was out of breath.

"You just missed her. She wanted to clear her head, Sam was accompanying her."

I sighed in relief and turned about and back out into the night...

 **A/N**

 **I know this is one of the shortest chapters but I couldn't fill it any more if I tried. The next chapter might be confusing, it will be from Bella's point of view and will explain what she's been doing while Jake was with the Cullen's and finishing his house.**

 **Also I have some news. January 20** **th** **I will be undergoing weight loss surgery. I'm going to try my very best to Update on time, but I will be doing a lot of healing. So I should know more the closer it gets to surgery. Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I double and TRIPLE checked, however, I still don't own the rights to Twilight. ;) No Copy Right Infringement Intended._

 _ **A/N This chapter might be confusing. It almost runs at the same pace as the last chapter, only from Bella's perspective.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

"It frustrates me that I have all these words inside of me  
that you will never get to hear."  
Absentions, Silence

I hadn't made it very far when a large black wolf walked in front my car. It had been so long since I'd seen the wolves I was momentarily dazed. The last time had been in the field with Laurent, I didn't exactly stop to take in their beauty. They were massive to be sure, but I no longer feared them. I stopped my vehicle and got out of the car carefully. I moved towards the back and peered into the window checking on Lizzie in her rear facing seat. She was still sleeping.

Somehow in the time it took me to check on her the wolf and turned back into its human counterpart.

"Bella." Sam's tone was rich and smooth.

I turned to face him narrowing my eyes, "Yes?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest defensively.

Now that I was away from Emily's soothing presence and their sweet son, my anger at Sam filled me. I peeked again at Lizzie out of the corner of my eye and had to count to 10 slowly in my head.

"You can't leave yet, you see, Jake needs to see you first." Sam's words were mumbled like he was trying to tell me something but couldn't. The look of discomfort etched into his face brought me a sense of satisfaction and then guilt. Is this because _**he**_ is under some kind of gag order?

"Does it have to do with the fact that Carlisle and Alice Cullen are in town?" I asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Sam's mouth popped open in awe as he eyed me with admiration, "Did you invite them?"

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me, "I haven't seen them in over 3 years." I told him honestly, "I don't care to either."

Sam seemed to ponder my words and he walked towards me with his hands slightly raised. This man who could turn into a HUGE wolf was approaching me as though I was the dangerous one. I wondered idly if he could see the fire behind my eyes that was directed at him. However there seemed to be bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Can we go back to Jake's?" his words were plaintive. He didn't want to fight me, and I had Lizzie to think of.

I considered for a minute and decided if and only IF Jake was honest with me would I stay any longer than I needed to.

"Get in." I told him with a sigh.

He quickly climbed into my vehicle and I got behind the wheel. I let out a deep sigh.

"Look Sam, I get you thought you were being protective, and I **want** to forgive you. I just can't yet. One day when I can think more clearly you and I are going to have it out."

"I'll deserve it." He told me darkly.

It didn't take long to get back to Billy's and by that time little Lizzie seemed wide awake.

"Hungy Momma. Hungy." she whined.

I smiled indulgently and released her from the confines of the car seat and reentered Billy's house. Upon entering he wheeled over, his weather lined face drawn in concern. I felt drained.

"GWAMPA!" she exclaimed, "HUNGY!"

This little girl so full of life could make even the most stressful situation lighter.

"Well your Mama made some very tasty stew, would you like to eat with me?" he asked.

She giggled and reached for him with grabby little hands. I leaned down and made sure the transfer was easy. "Do you mind?" I asked him.

"No, you're both welcome as long as you'd like." he smiled his eyes twinkling.

I watched him go about getting two bowls of stew and smiled when he put Lizzie's in the fridge. It was something I would always do, to ensure her meal was cooled down faster.

With Lizzie taken care of all I could do was try to imagine why the Cullen's were in town and what exactly it had to do with me. It had to have had something to do with me or Jake wouldn't want me to stay on the Res. Would he be honest with me and tell me what's going on? Or would he be like Edward and decide I was safer if I didn't know all the details?

I frowned as the thoughts bounced around my head. I reached up rubbing my temples.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." I announced, and before I could say another word Billy cut me off.

"We'll be fine here."

The words were reassuring as I walked out the door and headed to the back of the house. I paused in the location Jacob had broken my heart. I knew logically that he was bound to lie. I wanted to hate Sam, but he was looking out for his people. Besides how responsible could a girl who ran with vampires be?

I noticed Sam keeping me within his line of vision and I was too mentally exhausted to be angry about it.

I sat cross legged on the ground holding my knees to my chest; I don't know how long I was there lost in my own dark thoughts.

"I went to your house late that night." Jake's husky voice sounded from behind me, making me jump. I let out a squeal and scampered to my feet.

Once my heart rate settled down I pushed myself up to look at him. "What?"

"I went to your house. I was going to try to find a way to get around Sam's Alpha orders." He frowned and little crease appeared on his brow, "Charlie gave me your note and I was crushed. I was too late. I was going to try to make you remember, because if you guessed..." he trailed off his deep brown eyes haunted with sadness, "It wouldn't have mattered. You would have understood…"

I looked into his pained bright eyes and I couldn't be mad at Jake anymore. Besides how many men would welcome you and a child with open arms. There were a lot of crappy guys in the world and Jake had always been my sun. His words had hurt and cut me to the quick, but they weren't _**his**_ words.

"I forgive you." I whispered, "I did a long time ago... For the record I did figure it out too." I sighed kicking a rock, "But I wasn't sure if you would talk to me..."

He pulled me into his warm embrace and he smelt of pine and sweat and it was so warm it comforted me. We stayed that way for a minute before I pulled back my eyes filled with so many questions.

"Let's go sit over there, and I'll fill you in." he pointed.

I followed him to a small bench that was just behind the house. We sat in an awkward silence.

"You better just tell me." I told him.

"The Cullen's the little Pixie and the Doc are in town, they're looking for you..."

"WHAT!? WHY?" I asked effectively cutting Jacob off.

He smiled ruefully, "Shall I continue?"

Huffing I nodded my consent and tried to keep myself quiet.

"They were asking for permission to change you..." he paused, his eyes meeting mine.

Rage. Change me? I stayed silent my lips pressed into a hard line.

"They wanted me to amend the treaty, which I did. I told them you would have to ask for it, you would have to want it. It was to be your choice. They couldn't bribe you or threaten you..."

I was completely taken aback, "So you told them if I say, hey y'all I know you left me for dead, but I really want you to change me into a vampire... you would allow it?"

"Yes." he nodded once.

I studied Jacob thoughtfully, he had certainly grown up. On impulse I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I appreciate you giving me a choice, but I don't want to be one of them. I have Lizzie and I'd like to... I don't know maybe have more someday... I don't want to live forever and watch everyone I love die..."

Tears leaked out of the corners of Jacob's eyes and I could tell what those words meant to him.

"I didn't mean to keep you detained on the Res, it's just they can't come on our land and they didn't know where you were... So, I didn't know if you would want to see them, but I'm almost sure they were going to go to Charlie's... If you saw them I wanted it to be on your terms."

My heart burst with emotion and I smiled shyly at him, "Jacob Black, you've grown up."

He blushed and I chuckled, "Seems you'll be doing the blushing from now on..."

He was quiet and I appreciated the fact that he was giving me time to absorb this new information, the funny part was I didn't need time. Over the past 3 years I had played out scenario after scenario... Most involved being with Jacob... The Cullen's … as the years went by became less complicated.

"I want to see them." I announced to Jacob, "I want to tell them to rot in hell!" the vehemence in which I spoke made my body shake.

Jake stood and walked around to me. "When?" he asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now." I growled, "Right now."

Trying to figure out how to get to the Cullen's was the hard part. So I had Jacob take me to the woods behind their old house. I knew they would be able to hear us. But I knew I had to get this over with. I stood at Jacob's side, as an equal. It was a new sensation, though not unpleasant.

I wasn't sure I was going to be able to ask him, when he walked into the woods and a few second later a Russet colored wolf emerged where Jake had been.

"You're beautiful." I told Jake running my hands through his thick silky fur.

He kneeled down and his head cocked to one side. Giggling I clambered onto his back, withOUT falling and straddled his back.

The ride through the woods was exhilarating. The wind on my face and through my hair had me feeling alive. I wasn't afraid.

When we got to the tree line Jake changed back and pulled on a pair of shorts and we walked into the large sprawling backyard.

"You wanna talk? Let's talk." I said in a loud controlled voice.

Within seconds Alice's Cullen was standing in front of me. Having had 3 years apart it was eerie that she looked exactly the same. It was like the blinders had been taken off and somewhere along the line my self-preservation had kicked in.

"Bella!" her voice tinkled excitedly, "We have so much to catch up on, but really we have forever, come, on." she reached for me bouncing excitedly.

I took a step back from her incredulous, "No."

She stopped her face pinched in confusion. "Bella come on."

Was I a dog or a pet?

"I'm not some puppy you can order around." I told her through gritted teeth, besides I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Stop being impossible!" she whined.

Jacob growled under his breath, but made no other sounds.

"Impossible? ME!?" I shrieked, "You guys all fucking left me! I have nothing to say to any of you. In fact you can all go straight to hell. I will NOT now or EVER be a vampire."

My face was flushed and my breathing rough.

"You'll change your mind." She assured me.

"No, I won't." I told her, "You've seen me and for the remainder of the time I'm here, no matter the length will be spent in La Push. I don't ever wish to see you again."

"Bella, we're sisters." She simpered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "We were almost sisters once." I told her softly, "You guys… You left me. I didn't leave, YOU did. I moved on. Isn't that what Edward wanted? I'm living a perfectly happy human life just fine."

"If you were to ever reconsider…" Carlisle chimed in, his inhumanly perfect face filled with compassion.

"I won't."

I turned on my heel grabbing Jacob's hand.

The adrenaline I felt coursing through me was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I didn't see if Alice was going to try to stop us. I kept going not looking back because honestly, why would I look back? I was done with the Cullen's.

Jacob and I walked across the treaty line and I sagged against him, "You don't mind if I crash with you?"

"I'd love for you to stay with me." he responded thickly.

 **A/N**

 **I might update a second time this weekend if I have some time. The reason for the double update is because I will be unable to update next week. I'll be having surgery on Wednesday and I'll be under narcotics and while it might be amusing, I don't want to risk it. :P**

 **-Tabby**


	8. Chapter 7

**Long A/N Please Read (it explains my absence)**

 **Hello you wonderful and loyal readers. Since my last update I've had my Gastric Sleeve Surgery and being hopped up on pain pills not so fun. On top of moving to a new place AND two other surgeries. I had lymph nodes in my chest removed and a wedge of my lung removed. For a while there the docs were thinking it could be cancer. You can imagine my stress and sleepless nights. Thankfully it turned out to be a fungus, I just inhaled the spores and i'm going to be fine. I'm mostly recovered from those surgeries now and almost back to my normal self. I didn't want to write while I was depended on pain pills or when I was worried about what-ifs. I thought even if I tried to not let it effect my writing that it would effect it and it wouldn't be the story you have come to love. So long story short health and personal reasons have kept me from this story and from all of you. I will try to resume weekly updates. However being a mom of 3 and drs appointments and real life will always creep up. However. I plan on getting A LOT of writing done this weekend while the hubs is out fishing. Thank you for your patience and your love and support! I'm down a total of 90 pounds! Highest weight 389 and my current weight of 299. The struggle is real. Anyways I digress. I love you all, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Time brings an end to everything._

 _We should not mistake for a tragedy,_

 _what is no more than the passage of time._

 _-Robert Breault_

 **Bpov**

A lot can happen in five weeks...

Charlie was a nervous wreck with his wedding approaching fast, after several unavoidable setbacks. First Pastor Weber had caught a nasty flu bug. Then we had torrential downpours, even for those of us used to the rain, it was excessive and harsh. Charlie didn't enjoy the spotlight any more than I did. I could understand his need to have it over with, so he could go back to being in the background. He was more comfortable that way, maybe he would stop being so tense.

I sat him down one evening and told him that waiting the few extra weeks for the weather to hopefully cooperate and for the Pastor to get well would be worth it. It gave us more time together; it also would make Sue happy. Speaking of she was a real trooper, she always had a ready smile and a laugh for one of the guys jokes. If she was disappointed in the wait, she never let it show.

I admit to being skeptical at first, Charlie as a married man? Married to someone and not just his job? After Renee I seriously doubted my father would ever date again, let alone marry. But I could see it. The way they were together when they thought no one was looking. With the small lingering touches, the warm loving expressions, and not to mention the stolen kisses… It was a bit gross to be honest, but cute at the same time.

Sue was a great cook and she'd been steadily fattening Charlie up. Though he was still pretty lean you could tell her ate a decent diet. She was glowing. The wedding was doing wonders for her, she was happy and her happiness was infectious. It helped that she was absolutely amazing with Lizzie.

Things with Jake were progressing. He's taken me out of some really nice dates. Out to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles, a picnic with Lizzie in a little field right by first beach where there had been swimming and sand castles. My face always hurt after spending the day with Jake, from smiling too much. As much as things had changed, it was nice to know that some things had stayed the same. We were still just Jake and Bella... Still just as easy and breathing, the only trouble was me…

His kisses... His touches...

They were driving me wild! He had still been the only man I'd ever been with. The part of me I thought I had locked away was awoken again... I wanted Jake. More than I thought possible...

The best part of the last five weeks was watching Lizzie's transformation. While she had always been a happy child, here she was blossoming. Having friends close to her age, running and playing outside, having a real family and family dinners at night... Her smile was bright and her skin even more tanned from her time outside.

I don't know when it happened. Whether it was the first week or even the first day, but La Push had become home. In my mind, and especially in Lizzie's and I knew I would never be able to leave again. We would need our own space soon. Not that Billy and Jake were put out by having us in the house. It was quite the opposite to be honest. Billy often joked several times a day that he would never let us leave, that we brought so much joy and life back into his house. Though I knew it was having hot home cooked meals at night.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the guest room which had a sloppily handwritten sign taped on the front. 'Mummah and Lizee"

I was in a tight blue dress. The material was slightly stretchy, with a sleeveless bodice with deep-cut arm openings, and princess seams that travel into the flaring skirt. A modified racer-back is topped with a button closure with keyhole. Hidden back zipper with clasp. The color complimented my ivory skin tone and brought out the honey in my eyes. The dress stopped mid-thigh and showed off my toned legs. Walking had become easier and I wasn't nearly as clumsy as I was before. I could even be graceful... It was perfect for a late July wedding. My makeup was applied lightly and soft tones. I had my hair pulled back and a crown of braids with a few loose curled tendrils.

I was walking towards the stairs just as Jake reached the top; he froze mouth gaping like a fish out of water. His eyes though, his eyes were burning into mine with such intensity I felt heat pool between my legs and had to clench my leg muscles together. I bit my lip nervously offering him a small shy smile, "Too much?" I asked hating the insecurity I could hear clearly in my voice.

"You look beautiful." he breathed, reaching me in two long strides, "Perfect." he whispered breathlessly.

His lips met mine is a searing kiss, full of promises and leaving me wanting more, so much more.

He pulled back and I was able to take in his attire, he was in black slacks and a crisp white button up with an opened black dress jacket. The white highlighted his copper tone and showed off his pearly white smile.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." I told him blushing.

His hand reached forward to caress my cheeks that were filled with warmth and color. "I'll never get tired of how beautiful you are."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was a second away from pulling him into the nearest room and exploring every inch of his body to see how it had changed in the years we'd been apart...

"We have a wedding to get to." I groused not even hiding my pout.

He looped my arm though his and led me down the stairs, "That we do." he agreed.

Walking up to first beach at sunset was breathtaking. The beach had been completely transformed. Though having a pack of werewolves at your beck and call...

There were rows of white wooden fold up chairs, not the most comfortable, but it looked right. The sand was littered red rose petals and the aisle was marked by old fashioned lanterns which were lit and glowing. Pastor Weber stood at the front under a white canopy that had been constructed. The poles of said canopy had all different kinds of flowers woven around them making the air perfumed and fragrant. It was beautiful.

Jake led me to our place at the front, but I couldn't just sit there.

"I'll be right back." I told him.

I marched hastily to the tent on the far left. Charlie stood in front of a mirror in a black and white suit. It looked expensive and he looked astonishingly handsome and young.

"Wow, Dad!" I exclaimed gesturing to him.

"I know." he grinned, "I look hot."

I felt the giggle build up inside me and burst forward. "You really do." I told him walking closer, "I'm so happy for you Daddy."

I could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he blinked them away, "Thanks kiddo. And thanks for lending up Lizzie."

I knew my little one would make an amazing flower girl and I knew she would be just what Charlie needed. We chatted for a few minutes before I had to head back to my seat so my dad could get married.

Charlie stood up with the Pastor Weber and the ceremony began...

My little Elizabeth was the first down the aisle. She was wearing a flowing white little gown with pink ribbon around the waist. Her dark hair was piled onto her head; it brought tears to my eyes. She skipped forward tossing handful of pink rose petals to add to the red ones scattered along the beach. Leah followed behind her in a light canary yellow gown that looked amazing on her. Seth was at her arm in a smart looking tux with a yellow rose in his front jacket pocket. Emily followed behind them alongside Billy. It was a short wedding party and it was beautiful.

Lizzie rushed over to me and I helped her into the open seat on the left. Then it was time for the bride.

Sue had never looked more young or beautiful. Her white gown was flawless and her hair hung down with a white rose headband contrasting perfectly against her dark hair and copper skin. I turned my gaze from her to my dad and the look on his face will stay with me forever. The love and adoration that shinned through his eyes.

It was a simple ceremony with simple vows. Still I cried for my father, so happy he could move on from my mother and live his life. With a woman who loved fish as much if not more than he did and knowing several recipes. With a woman who would welcome him home from a long day at work with a sympathetic ear and a hot homemade meal. A woman who would engage in the sports on tv and be his partner. Yes, Sue fit with Charlie in a way Renee never could.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that everyone had already begun to dissipate. Charlie and Sue were leaving for a fun weekend of fishing and … well I didn't really want to picture my father on his honeymoon... Would anyone?

"I hope I'm not stepping over any boundaries, but Lizzie went home with Billy." Jake said taking my hand and pulling me up.

Coming to my senses I realized how dark it was starting to get, "That's fine." I told him.

"Where are we going?" I asked bemused as he began pulling me along the beach.

"I have to show you something..."

 **Epov**

 _Be with me always-  
take any form-  
drive me mad!  
Only do not leave me  
in this abyss,  
where I cannot find you!_

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Words that held no meaning for me any longer, not in my everlasting hell, my self-imposed exile; in this small abandoned cabin on the outskirts of Mexico. It was more like a wooden shack, just four walls and a shoddy roof, no floors only dirt.

Huddled on the floor in a ball, the image of Bella's crumpled face, the tears that had welled up in her eyes, the pain... I ripped at my hair trying to erase the image that haunted me.

I had sworn to never hurt her and I broke that promise for the foolish notion she should live her human life without any interference from me, or my family. The image was seared into my memory with perfect recall.

The good times replayed in my mind with every smile, every tender kiss, her warmth and the silence of her mind; that brought me such peace. The bad times... It haunted my every miserable second of this pointless existence. I knew I would never be whole again. It was only a matter of a handful of decades and she would leave this world and I would be forced to follow her. I just couldn't live in a world without Bella.

My will power was crumbling. Each minute brought me closer. The need to physically see her was overwhelming. However if I gave in there was no going back. I would never be able to leave her again. I would have to stay in whatever capacity she would have me. No. I couldn't give in. I promised her it would be as if I never existed...

I was so wrapped up in my own misery that I didn't hear her coming until it was too late, "It would be nice if you ever answered your phone." Alice's voice tinkled. I could hear her dancer like footsteps getting closer.

 _'Assward!'_ Her harsh thoughts screamed at me.

"Go away, Alice." I growled, keeping my eyes closed tightly.

"No." She growled back, "I saw Bella."

Bella...

It was like a damn broke and for the first time in I really didn't know how long I was on my feet. Though I was perfectly balanced it still felt off after not moving in so long. I grabbed my sisters petite shoulders with more force than was really needed, forcing her topaz eyes to meet my crazed black orbs.

"Show me." I rasped, "Show me everything."

Her mind opened like a book and I greedily drank in every image. I watched it unfold with mixed emotions. The longing I felt was unparalleled by anything. It was like I was a man who had been lost in the Sahara Desert, deprived of water, who had found the most refreshing stream...

She was older, sassy, sexy...

And she hated us.

The shock of hearing we should all go to hell was overwhelming.

The tanned skinned boy … man in the images looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"She's dating him." Alice informed me, "He's a young werewolf."

I was seeing red. A werewolf? Was she mad?! Did she not realize how volatile and dangerous they were? I had left for her to live a normal human life.. So she jumps right onto the next monster?

I had to stop this. It was decided.

Alice beamed already knowing the next course of action.

"Let's go home." she grinned.

 **Bpov**

"Where are we going?" I giggled stumbling along through the underbrush with Jake.

"We're almost there." he assured me.

We entered the mouth of an alcove and situated against the trees was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. The siding was light blue and it was two stories. It's the kind of house girls dream about when they imagine their dream home.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Well it's my house." he grinned.

I looked at him and I'm sure my mouth was open wide enough to catch flies.

"Your house?" I heard myself asking flabbergasted.

"Well the guys helped me build and design it..."

I could tell just by Jake's posture that he was nervous and seeing him nervous like this wasn't something I was accustomed to.

"It's beautiful." I told him honestly.

"Wanna see inside?" he asked, the hope in his voice was so sincere I couldn't tell him, 'No.'

"Sure, Sure." I agreed.

If the outside was gorgeous the inside was above and beyond. Every square foot had a purpose. There was so much room for storage that most people would kill for a house with so much custom storage. Just the main floor alone was set up beautifully. The first room was set up to be a total man cave, the coloring was dark and masculine and it just screamed Jake. It was all to his taste including the leather couch, love seat, chair combo and dark wood coffee table.

The dining room had a large table that could fit 16 people easily, with a built in beautiful custom bench with the softest cushions. Even the light fixtures were gorgeous. It was bright and open... The kitchen though is where I fell in love, everything was bright and white and clean. It would be amazing to cook in such a grand kitchen. We wandered through the house and I loved the built-ins. They were so creative and unique... The master bedroom was gorgeous with the California king sized bed with white and blue bedspread. The sitting area with a cozy chairs and built in book shelves.

It was entering one of the other bedrooms that had me break down completely.

The pink princess décor with the hand built canopy bed, with the name Elizabeth on the wall.

"Jake." I whispered turning to him in awe.

"I know this is sudden... I was hoping that you might consider moving in here with me. I designed the house a long time ago Bella, with you in mind." He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "I would like to be a real family."

"This isn't something I can decide alone." I told him softly, "I'll have to ask Lizzie."

He grinned, "But you'll think about it?"

"I'll think about it." I smiled.

 **A/N**

 **And Scene! What do we think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so! Again I apologize but life was seriously kicking my behind. If you skipped it, please read the first note. I appreciate and love you all! Love Tabby**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N You guys are lucky today! :P**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bpov**

 _Once in a while,  
right in the middle  
of ordinary life,  
love gives us  
~a~  
Fairy Tale_

The very next day Jake and I brought Lizzie to the house. She loved the porch and the small front yard garden. Repeating over and over how pretty it was. Once inside her eyes were lit with joy. Wandering around the house she found several hiding spots that seemed designed for little ones. It made me realize how much thought Jake had put into this house. That he had actually wanted kids at some point and it warmed me.

I knew it was a lost cause before we made it to the princess room. Lizzie squealed with joy hugged Jacob's leg and stumbled into the bedroom that had been set up just for her. She immediately began chatting with the dolls and setting up a messy tea party. The two of us were completely forgotten.

She seemed so relaxed and so at ease that how could I deny her this home? It would be a fresh start with her father. It would also be an adjustment, but if things with Jake kept progressing wouldn't this be the next step anyways?

"I had a baby-gate installed." Jake's soft voice broke through my inner musings.

I turned my head and he indicated to the hand carved wooden gate attached to the banister. It appeared to lock the steps and it was an easy open for adults. The thought of Lizzie sleeping in her own bed away from me filled me with anxiety. Not because I thought she would have trouble adjusting. She appeared to really enjoy her new room. No, I was worried how I would adjust...

"It's wonderful." I smiled.

I was still in awe of Lizzie's room. For her age the room was enormous, however it was something she could definitely grow into it. It had a small table and chairs set. Walls were lined with bins filled with toys and color coordinated for easy clean up. There was a beautiful wooden bench that opened to be a toy box, so many dolls and pretty things.

"Come here a minute." Jacob insisted grabbing my hand and gently pulling me into the master suite.

He led me to one of the squashy black arm chairs; it was like sinking into a fluffy cloud. I could tell I would spend a lot of time in these chairs.

"I wanted to show you something." Jake smirked.

I watched him walk over to the dresser and carefully lift a large tablet and brought it over to me. On the screen was a full view of Lizzie's room. She was sitting on the purple rug with 3 dolls and she was giving one of them a sip of imaginary tea.

"I had it installed early this morning." He explained proudly, "That way if you're ever worried about her or if you're afraid she'll wake up crying..."

He pressed a small button and her chatter came out of the speaker.

"Dwink your tea Bessy." she scolded her doll, "It going to be cold."

I smiled and felt tears springing to my eyes. It was such a thoughtful gesture and something that completely put my mind at ease. I watched her for a few more minutes marveling in the fact she didn't seem to mind our absence at all.

"This is wonderful." I told Jacob thickly.

"I thought we could talk for a few minutes." he smiled shyly.

It would never cease to amaze me how shy he could seem, so boyish. "Well I think it's safe to say we accept your proposal of moving in." I teased lovingly.

"I thought you might." he chuckled, "I moved my things into the guest room next door."

I processed that and opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand and I closed my mouth allowing him to continue.

"I figured it might be too much for us to start sharing a room so soon. I want to make this an easy transition and while I hope that one day hopefully soon we can take that next step... I don't want to rush you."

"Wow Jake." I started at him completely gob smacked, "You've grown up."

"Always the tone of surprise." he teased.

Our laughter was interrupted by my cell phone ringing, "Hello." I answered.

" _Hi Bella."_ Emily's voice came over the small speaker.

"Hey Emily!" I greeted, "What's up?"

" _Well I'm having a slumber party at my house with all the kids and wanted to invite Lizzie along."_ Her tone was hesitant and hopeful.

"That would actually work great tonight." I gushed, "We'll be moving our stuff today..."

" _About time Jacob showed you the house."_ she laughed, I could almost see the smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah. What time should I bring her over?" I asked.

" _Bring her over whenever you want. I won't mind."_

"Thanks, Em." I grinned.

We exchanged goodbyes and I pressed end on my phone before shoving it back into my jeans pocket.

Jacob was staring at me quizzically and I just shook my head, "Lizzie's been invited to a sleepover."

Jake was on his feet in an instant, "Well why don't I have the guys help bring over the stuff you got. Then I have a few errands to run... Wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd like that a lot." I smiled.

I watched as he fled the room and presumably the house and I was left wondering what on earth he had in store for tonight. Not one to dwell on things I decided to go into Lizzie's room and explore. She had a large walk in closet with built-ins and it was insane how much clothing was already in there. I was starting to get angry because I'd met all of my daughters needs on my own for so long I didn't need charity. But there was a small note pinned to the first outfit.

 _An item for ever day I've missed_

 _-Jake_

Looking at the items she had enough clothes and shoes for the next 2-3 years all in bigger sizes.

Feeling suddenly grateful I packed a small bag of clothes for her with the little cute suitcase.

"Lizzie baby, how would you like to stay the night with Aunt Emmy?"

"EMMMMMY!" she cried happily, clapping her hands in approval. The exaggerated head nods only made me chuckle.

I easily scooped her into my arms kissing all over her face. Her smile was infectious and I was powerless to resist her.

"Momma." she whispered into my neck.

"What is it sweet girl?" I asked pulling her to look in her eyes.

"Lijah there?"

"Yes." I chuckled ruffling her hair.

The trek to Emily and Sam's house was nice. Being out in nature feeling the sun on my skin, the feeling of being home is something I can never describe. Plus it was a rare non rainy day. The sky was slightly overcast, but no rain. The green was mesmerizing, Lizzie LOVED it.

We got to Emily's and a young girl about 5 was on the front steps.

"Hi Bella." She greeted happily, "Hi Lizzie."

"CWARE!" Lizzie yelled, taking off in a dead run towards the girl.

Emily stepped out just as Lizzie launched herself into the older girls arms.

"Bella, this is my niece Claire... I'm sure Jake's mentioned her."

Quil...

"Yes. It's lovely to meet you Claire." I smiled.

"Thank you." She giggled, "Come on Liz lets go see Elijah."

"LIJAHHHH" Lizzie called as the two entered through the front door.

This left Emily and I giggling, "Wow."

"Yeah the 4 of us are going to have some fun tonight." Emily told me, gesturing to the house.

I followed her inside and the smell of cookies perfumed the air. "You've been busy." I chuckled.

"Well I thought we would have a fun girl's night." Emily chuckled.

"I can see and enough sugar to put them all into a happy coma!" I shook my head not really angry just amused.

"I've been meaning to ask." Em paused, "When is little Lizzie's birthday?"

"October 31st." I told her with a shrug.

"Halloween?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"That's different." she laughed.

"Well Lizzie loves it. She gets presents and strangers give her candy."

Emily laughed loudly at that, "That would certainly do it."

We sat at the kitchen island enjoying a hot mug of coffee, while the sound of laughter and joy came from the den.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Emily asked.

"Well Jake asked me to dinner... But I don't know. I think it's going to be different." I explained blushing.

"How?" She asked leaning forward.

"I don't know, he was so excited he practically ran out of the house."

"It's still like that with Sam and I." she gave me a secret smile, "He can be quite romantic."

Her voice was softer and more syrupy than normal and I fought the urge to gag. Never really being one for normal girl talk...

"Well I just want to know what he has in mind." I frowned, "I don't have anything to wear."

At this Emily jumped up her eyes bright with excitement. "Wait right here."

While she took off up the stairs I walked to the doorway of the den and peaked in. As usual Mickey Mouse was on the tv. Claire was sitting in one over the over-sized chairs with a coloring book and a handful of crayons. Lizzie and Eli were sitting side by side on his Mickey Mouse couch holding hands...

Covertly I pulled out my phone and snapped about a dozen candid photos of the super cuteness before walking back over to the island. Emily came back into the room holding a garment bag.

She unzipped it and inside was the cutest black mini dress crafted from a partially-lined knit floral lace in a fit and flare silhouette with 3/4 sleeves and a scoop neckline.

It was a classic date look and I could wear my hair down and wild.

"It's beautiful." I told Emily truthfully.

"I bought it not that long ago, only it doesn't quite fit..." she chuckled.

I looked down at her abdomen and noticed the small protruding bump. "OH." I gasped.

"Shhh, it's still not public knowledge." she blushed.

"I'm happy for you." I told her.

"Here put this on, I have a cute pair of black pumps you can borrow for the night."

My phone beeped and I pulled out my phone.

 _Where are you?_

I smiled at the text from Jake…

 _Still at Emily's_ I replied.

He didn't reply so I took that as a good sign.

It only took a half an hour for Emily to transform me. The dress fit perfectly on my small frame and the lacy sleeves felt like silk.

Emily wished me luck and I left her house with so many thoughts running through my mind. What kind of message would this send? Would this be over dressed? Would this send off the sex vibe? Did I want to send out the sex vibe? Did I want sex with Jacob?

Yes.

Yes I did.

It had been so long that I couldn't remember exactly if I liked it or not. I knew it gave me my Lizzie. But at the same time...

I got to the house and I could smell the sizzling smell of beef. I walked through the front door and Jake was in the kitchen behind the stove and I could see 2 large steaks on the griddle pan, there was a large chopped salad in a bowl on the table and what looked like roasted or baked potatoes in tin foil in a baking dish.

"Smells fantastic in here." I told him feeling my stomach growl.

He looked up with a smile and his eyes darkened with desire.

And I felt my stomach clench and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore...

 **A/N Okay so this chapter isn't as long as the last one… But hey 2 updates in one day! I just wanted to prove to you guys that I'm back!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Because you were all so patient with my absence I decided to post one more chapter this week. Next chapter will be up on next Friday and I will continue my Friday updates from there. Enjoy!**

 **** **Still don't own Twilight. ;) This chapter is a bit naughty and intense.**

 **Chapter 9  
Bpov**

 **(Warning adult content ahead)**

 _That  
"I missed  
you" sex…  
Is always  
worth the  
wait._

"Bella." Jake groaned, his voice was hoarse and rough sounding.

"Jake." I whispered. My mouth had gone dry and I suddenly felt very self-conscious with the way he was staring at me. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear it from a fog and I could see his chest heaving as he tried to get control of himself. His expression became pained and it was then I realized he was waiting for me. He wasn't going to force the issue. He was waiting for me... Giving me the choice, I could still choose something different and I felt like an ass.

I walked over to him slowly and turned the flame off on the range and moved the steaks to the cooling rack he had set up on the counter.

I turned so I was standing in front of him, he looked down into my eyes and I smiled.

"I'm yours Jacob. I've always been yours." I looked away for a moment to get my bearings and jumbled thoughts in order. There was so much I wanted to say to him, but there would be time for that later. "I love you."

He pulled me against his muscular body and his warm lips pressed to mine in a heated bruising kiss. My arms instinctively went around his neck and I pressed my body closer to him enjoying the feel of his heat.

"The food." He growled into my neck.

"We can eat it cold." I told him breathlessly.

He picked me up bridal style and I let a peal of laughter echo around the main floor as he took the stairs two at a time. He carried me into the master suite and sat me gingerly on the bed.

The foggy memory of our first time was pushed from my mind as he kissed me again, his tongue teasing my lips begging for entrance which I granted him eagerly. Our tongues battled as my hands went to the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head. My hands roamed over his hot flesh, his pecks and his abs. Dragging my nimble fingers gently through his happy trail, exploring all of his changes and relishing in warmth flowing through me.

He groaned and his eyes were bright and alive with love and desire. In that instant I wanted to make him happy. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. I struggled to get into a standing position, once on my feet I let my confidence shine.

"Get on the bed Jake." I commanded.

He moved swiftly to the bed with a small smile playing on his full lips, his eyes watching me with anticipation.

I dropped to my knees gracefully on the plush carpet. I looked at Jacob through my eyelashes letting him see my intentions as my hands moved deftly to the button on his jeans. He lifted his hips as I pulled the pants down his hard muscled legs...

His erection stood proudly, he was bigger and thicker than I remembered. Thick and pulsating, and surprisingly well groomed. I drank in the sight and let my hand reach out and grip him. It was so hard, but soft at the same time. The purple mushroom head beaded with pre cum. I licked my lips slowly and moved between his legs, using my hands to grip his thighs as I blew cool air onto him. His head fell backwards as he let out a soft groan.

Feeling empowered, my pink tongue snaked out of my mouth and with a quick motion licked the moisture from the tip of his weeping cock.

"Fuck." he groaned his hands gripping the bedspread.

It was salty and not at all unpleasant, and if it made him sound like that, all the better.

I wrapped my lips around his shaft mindful of my teeth and took him deep into my throat. Bobbing my head up and down my tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. His eyes were locked on mine and I watched them roll to the back of his cranium.

"Mmmmm" I moaned around his girth, the sound vibrating around him and his hips jerked slightly upwards.

The power I felt in this position had me feeling on top of the world. I was making him feel like this, I was the one making him lose control. ME.

I began bobbing my head up and down faster, taking more of him into my mouth each time until I was completely deep throating him. I was never so thankful to have a minimal gag reflex. My tongue flicking his tip every few strokes enjoying the flavor and the feel of him in my mouth.

"Holy fucking hell, Bella." he gasped.

His hands tangled into my hair as he aided me in pleasing him. I enjoyed the way his body would tense when I picked up the pace. Sucking his cock hard and fast. I pulled off him and it sounded like a suction cup. I wiped my mouth and began to lick and tease his balls. Suckling on them gently one at a time. His body was so tense and God the noises he made shot straight to my core.

I began to suck him again focusing all my energy into hearing him, into pleasing him. I could feel him stiffen and knew he was getting close. I began alternating between sucking, licking and using my hand.

He pushed me gently shaking his head 'no' and breathing hard.

"I don't want to cum yet." he rasped.

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, wasn't I doing it right?

"Trust me Bells. But that's not where I want to cum."

He pulled me flush against him and his hardness pressed against my stomach had me whimpering. A need like I'd never felt before between my thighs had my body humming with energy.

His mouth met mine as his hands moved to relieve me of my dress. His fingers unhooked my bra and ripped it from my body. My nipples hardened in the cool air and his hot hand cupped my left breast and I groaned.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella." He told me breathlessly.

Jake pulled me closer and his mouth closed around my left breast. His tongue caressed my nipple in long languid strokes and electricity buzzed all the way to my toes.

"Oh, God!" I panted, clinging to him.

He moved and gave just as much attention to my right breast as his hand slipped between my thighs and cupped me where I wanted him most.

"SO fucking wet for me." he growled around my breast.

His finger gently began to rub me through my thin cotton panties. My body began to tremble with need. He released my nipple and stared right into my soul. His fingers were magical. My body was a raging inferno. My breaths coming in short gasps as I tried to remain coherent.

"Please." I begged.

His fingers slipped below the waistline and touched my most sensitive area. Pleasure coursed through me and I felt like I was watching rather than an actual participant.

He ripped the offending material from my body and the shreds of fabric fell to the floor. He moved us so I was laying spread eagle in the middle of the bed, and I couldn't recall exactly how we had gotten into this position.

"Jake." I whimpered.

"So fucking gorgeous." He praised.

His lips were hot against my thighs as he kissed his way up. Slowly his tongue crept out and licked up my slit. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I bucked my body forward.

"Patience." he murmured against my aching flesh.

His tongue circled my clit as he nibbled it gently.

"God. Oh. God… Jake…" I moaned writhing beneath him.

His mouth was so insanely hot as he devoured me. My body was shaking violently as his tongue lapped at my tiny ball of nerves. His moans of pleasure shooting straight through me vibrating against me…

"Oh Jake." I cried out my hands fisting into his hair and holding his against me.

"Cum for me Bella." he commanded.

His mouth suckling on my clit as his index finger pressed deep inside my core. I screamed his name as my body shook from overwhelming pleasure. It seemed to last forever my cries echoed around the room and still Jake didn't stop. It was overwhelming as wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body.

As I began to come down from my high, Jake slipped between my thighs positioning himself at my entrance. Sliding his cock up and down between my slick folds letting the moisture coat his cock.

I looked into his eyes and nodded, feeling wanton and needy.

He thrust forward and I moaned loudly, my hands gripping his shoulders tight enough that it might actually leave marks. The feeling of fullness was almost as overpowering as the feeling of wholeness. Of feeling complete. We fit together in a way I knew I would never fit with anyone else.

Our eyes locked and he leaned down kissing me softly.

"Make love to me" I managed to whisper.

Our bodies began moving together softly. He was so gentle and patient. His head dropping to my shoulder as he moved inside me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

"So wet." he groaned, "So fucking tight."

My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper inside of me. The love I felt inside me bursting.

"I love you, Jake." I moaned, "I love you so much."

I was touching his face as he thrust into me over and over again. My body needing and craving more.

"Oh Bells. I've always loved you."

The need inside me was growing.

"Bite me." I told him. I couldn't tell you why I needed it, why I wanted it. All I knew was he needed to do it and he needed to do it now.

He growled his teeth biting into my shoulder and my body let go around him. Shuddering and floating. My cries of ecstasy echoed around the room. Jake let out a roar and his seed filled me.

He collapsed on top of me. Sweat covering our bodies and we just lay together in the bed. I'd never felt anything so intense in my entire life. It was like our coupling is what was needed to complete the imprint. Everything seemed so clear now.

I pushed back his sweat soaked hair and smiled at him softly. He rolled to his back pulling me on top of him as he went. I giggled and lay my head against his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart.

"You can bring your things back in here." I told him.

"Really?" He asked the tone of his voice having me lift my head to look at him.

"Really." I confirmed snuggling into him.

I felt so warm, so loved, so safe, that I drifted off to sleep without even meaning to.

 **A/N**

 **I didn't want to add more to the chapter because of the intensity of it. Hopefully I did them justice. ;D As you know Reviews make the Rockin world go round. ;) Leave some love! And I will see you all again next Friday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I know it isn't Friday, but I thought since my weekend is starting to look full and crazy because of life I would post a day early since I have some free time today. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 10  
Bpov**

 _One guy can make you hate all  
the guys, But one man can teach you  
that not all guys are the same._

Was the furnace on? The heat was sweltering and I might die of heat stroke. Painstakingly I opened my bleary eyes. The moment they were opened the memories assaulted me and I smiled in spite of myself. I was currently trapped under Jacob's large hot body and I could barely wiggle.

"Jake." I choked, "Can't breathe."

How he heard me, when **I** could barely hear myself...

"Sorry." he mumbled rolling onto his side, before sitting straight up.

The clock on the bedside table read 2:20 am.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I told him sheepishly pulling a sheet up to cover my nakedness.

"I didn't mind." he assured me with a wolfish grin. "Are you feeling hungry?"

As if on cue my stomach let out a growl to rival that of an actual wolf.

Jake chuckled shaking his head; his body shaking with laughter as he fought to catch his breath.

I slipped carefully out of bed and pulled his shirt on relishing in how huge it appeared on my small body and stood.

"I'm starving." I declared ignoring my stomach's growls.

"Well let's go see to the feast I made."

He pulled on his boxers and we walked down the stairs back into the kitchen. We each climbed onto a stool and began loading our plates. I decided to eat my steak cold it was cooked to a perfect medium rare and I didn't want to overcook it by warming it up. The salad was fresh romaine and spinach leaves with almonds and walnuts. Fresh colored peppers and cucumber, with deep red ripe tomato wedges. With a little ranch dressing it was honestly superb.

The steak cut like butter and melted over my tongue in a burst of flavor so intense I couldn't help but moan my appreciation.

Jake's eyes darkened again as he watched me inhale my food.

"Is it good?" He inquired uncertainty in his eyes.

"Good?" I gasped, "No." I gave him my best smile, "It's amazing. Best steak I've ever had."

"You're pulling my leg." he chuckled.

"No." I assured him reaching across the island to take his hand, "It's better than mine!"

Two bright pink patches appeared on his cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at how bashful he was being.

The potatoes were loaded with the best ingredients, butter, sour cream, cheese, bacon and best of all chives. It was all so delicious I had to stop myself from overeating.

"I'm sure another bite and I would explode." I told Jake patting my stomach for emphasis.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey."

Honey?

Hmm Yes, I quite enjoyed that little pet name.

When had had finished I went about putting away the leftovers and starting the cleanup process. Always better to wake up to a clean kitchen than a messy one. It would always start the day off right.

Feeling playful and not quite full to bursting I took the spray head from the sink and sprayed Jake when he wasn't looking. A scuffle ensued with us wrestling over the instrument and winding up soaked and laughing in the process. I hadn't laughed like this in so long I'd almost forgotten how good it felt.

I slipped on the floor and landed on top of Jake and suddenly the playful mood vanished. It was replaced with longing and need. I felt like a monster had woken from within me. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and our kisses grew more and more intense until I pulled back with a sigh.

I stood up and began making my way towards the stairs, "Come to bed with me." I requested in a small hopeful voice.

Jake stood and stumbled from the kitchen slipping and sliding on the wet floor. His eyes were determined and full of love.

Our second love making session was much the same as the first. Only this time was slower and filled with more passion. Our eyes were locked and watching him reach his climax had me coming apart over and over again.

The next morning I awoke pleasantly sore and alone. I looked at the empty space Jake had occupied with a frown, noticing a small handwritten note.

 _You're so beautiful in sleep I couldn't wake you. I have to go_

 _into work today, as much as I would rather never leave our bed..._

 _Your dad said they were opening a new book store in town, I thought_

 _you and Lizzie could have a mother daughter date. I'll see you tonight._

 _I love you_

 _-Jake_

That man could make me swoon. The stiffness of my limbs that it would take a day or two to get used to that kind of workout, the lovemaking from last night. But it was oh so worth it.

I made my way into the kitchen and was moved at the small place setting. There was a single wild flower in a small vase, a glass of fresh OJ, and a plate of bacon sausage and toast, with a small bowl of fruit salad.

It was delicious and hit the spot after such a long night.

I finished up my meager dishes and walked to the front porch. Sam was just crossing the yard with Lizzie on his shoulders. She was squealing with glee and holding onto his hair in a manner that seemed uncomfortable. I laughed and waved happily to them.

"I was just on my way to get you." I cooed to my daughter before turning my attention to Sam, "I'm sorry I don't even know what time it is."

He smirked and shook his head to hide his chuckle, "Don't worry about it Bella. It's just about noon."

I'm sure my face had gone completely blank. Noon? I had slept in until noon? I hadn't slept that long since the dark days...

Shaking myself off that train of thought I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No worries." He grinned, "Lizzie was just missing her Mom."

I reached for my precious girl and smiled at her bright and happy demeanor. "Did you have fun baby?"

"Lots!" she giggled, "Eated Lots Cookies!"

Her vocab and sentences were starting to come together so much better now. She was getting closer to 3 every day, I think it helped she had others around her age to play with.

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch and buy some new books today." I told her softly pushing her wild hair out of her eyes.

She grinned broadly and looked so much like Jacob in that instant I wanted to cry, "Yay!"

I got her into the house and opted for a quick bath which the two of us shared. Some people might find it odd to bathe with their children. The tub was big enough and it gave us more time to bond. She would be out growing them soon enough and I intended to cherish these special moments while I could.

I put on a nice blue blouse and a black pencil skirt, I pulled my hair into a sideways pony tail and pulled on a pair of trainers.

For Lizzie she wore a bright purple shirt with pink lettering stating 'Daddy's Little Star' and a pair of black slacks. She wore black dress shoes to complete her ensemble.

We got out to the vehicle and once she was secure it was off to Forks. It had been weeks since I had ventured into the city, all but forgetting my encounter with the Cullen's.

I pulled into the diner parking lot and my father's favorite waitress was there. "Hello Jo!" I greeted her warmly.

Joann was a plump middle aged woman with black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was motherly to all her patrons and probably made a killing in tips.

"Bella dear!" she greeted with a wide familiar grin, "Little Lizzie!" she exclaimed, "Your dads been in here every day for lunch talking about his precious granddaughter. He was right, she's a doll."

We sat at the Chief's preferred table and took our seats.

Jo went about getting us each a glass of lemon water and taking down our order.

A large order of onion rings, a side salad, and a Slim Jim Sandwich to share. The sandwich was made with lean ham, Swiss cheese, tomato, lettuce and special sauce grilled and pressed on a sesame roll.

Eating with Lizzie would make anyone happy, the way she enjoyed her food and exaggerated each and every bite with mmm's and emphatic head nods. It was cute beyond measure.

While she was chowing down my cell rang and I answered it happily.

"Jake?"

"Hey Bells."

My insides went warm and tingly with the sound of his voice.

"Hi."

"Oh don't get all shy on me now." he teased.

"How's work going?" I asked him trying to hide my shyness.

"It's work." He chuckled, "What are you up to?"

"Lizzie and I are finishing up our meal at the diner and we're going to head over to the new bookstore. A new place in Forks, well let's just say I'm intrigued."

His barking laugh made me smile, "Sure, Sure" He became quiet and whispered, "I miss you."

My heart soared and I felt like my cheeks were going to go numb with all my smiling.

"I miss you too." I told him, "Silly as that is."

"Mmm."

We were both quiet for a moment and I enjoyed we could talk and have these quiet moments that were neither awkward nor unpleasant.

"Well Lizzie is done, I'm going to clean her up and head out... We won't be out late." I assured him.

"I guess that'll depend on the size of the bookstore." he deadpanned.

"Jake!" I admonished with a laugh, "I'll be home in time to make you dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it, honey."

We said our goodbyes and I felt like nothing in the world could possibly go wrong. I was beyond happy. Over the moon. I had only ever dreamed of being this happy. I was home. Jake loved me. Our daughter was safe and happy. What could possibly go wrong?

We pulled up to the bookstore and I was shocked at how huge it really was. It was a Barnes and Noble, in such a small town? What were they thinking?

Lizzie and I made our way into the store and I got lost in the books. Picking up several for myself which included a few from VC Andrews, her books were like a guilty pleasure and an armful for Lizzie.

We paid and left the store Lizzie holding her copy of 'Where the Sidewalk Ends' with a beatific smile on her face. Her love of books matched mine and for that was grateful. Seeing her so excited over a book brought back many happy memories from my childhood.

It was when we got to the car that the hairs on the back on my neck raised. I held Lizzie closer to me my eyes scanning the parking lot for whatever threat my body seemed to be reacting to, but I could see nothing.

Feeling uneasy I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

"Bells?" his voice was concerned.

"Something is wrong." I told him hastily as I began to buckle Lizzie into her seat. My fingers working like lightening. My stomach was clenched and my heart was racing.

"What do you mean?" His voice was on high alert and raised an octave.

"I don't know how to explain it." I told him truthfully, "We just left the bookstore and I have this feeling inside me that something is very, very wrong." I frowned.

"Well just get in the car and come home." He told me urgently as I finished making sure Lizzie was buckled in safely.

I was about to answer him as I turned around but no sound came out. Standing a foot away from me was Edward Cullen...

His eyes were black as night, they were narrowed and his stance screamed danger. His hair was windblown like he had been running for miles and miles. While his chiseled face was still the perfect Adonis of my memory, the 17 year old boy that once broke my heart. Only he wasn't a boy, he was a vampire… I couldn't for the life of me understand why he was here now.

His last words played over and over again in my head.

" _You'll never hear from us again, it'll be as if we never existed, and I'll never have to look at your ugly face again."_

I could see what he meant all those years ago, he was a predator and right now I was most certainly his pray.

"Bella!" Jake's anxious voice was shouting over my speaker.

"Help me." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. The words were getting stuck in my throat and all I could think of was my sweet little baby who had no idea that monsters were real.

"Bella?"

"It's..."

Before I could utter the name an ice cold hand was pressed firmly against my mouth, it was like a statue had come to life. I was momentarily reminded of the Weeping Angels in Doctor Who.

 **Don't Blink**

Before I could comprehend what was happening my phone was in his hand and crushed to metal dust.

I could see Edward glaring at Lizzie in the backseat. He let go of my mouth and moved towards my daughter.

Lizzie was screaming "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Over and over again.

My maternal instincts were in overdrive as my heart thudded against my chest. All I could remember was the pain in my wrist from where the hunter James had bitten me. I would NEVER let my daughter feel that kind of pain.

"Please." I begged my voice broke, "Please don't hurt her." I raised my arms shielding her from his view.

Edward turned to me and his cold mask slipped into one of disbelief and hurt. But still he said nothing. He watched me carefully as I slowly edged towards my frightened child. Protecting her, the best I could, knowing if it's what he really wanted that it wouldn't be enough.

"Shhhh it's okay baby. Daddy's coming. He knows where we are." I soothed her.

I reached out to comfort her, but my comforting touch never made it. The world was rushing past me in a blur and my brain was having a hard time catching up with what was happening. Edward had grabbed me, I was over his shoulder and he was running.

My daughter. My young helpless daughter had been left behind screaming in a vehicle in a parking lot. She was alone and I couldn't protect her… Never in my life I had felt so helpless…

"NOOOOOO." I screamed trying to fight and wiggle my way out of his iron clad grip. But it was no use. I was essentially his prisoner.

 **A/N**

 **And scene… SO what does everyone think? Did you see it coming? I kind of foreshadowed something happening… Don't hate me, but you'll find out more next week. :D Leave some love! :D -Tabby**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N : I'm so sorry this is a few days late! I got busy with the kids and some issues with one of our vehicles. Needless to say everything is back on track, including me! 3 Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I tried to respond but it wouldn't let me. So I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here we go.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jpov**

 _It does not  
bother the wolf  
how many  
the sheep may  
be.  
-Virgil_

I woke up before my alarm with a smile on my face. Bella's naked body was currently pressed up against my back and there was no better feeling in the world. Even though I had to, I didn't want to leave the bed. Last night had been unexpected but also meant so much to me. She loved me. She really loved me. The three words I'd waited forever to hear, words I thought she would never speak...

Carefully so as not to wake her I slid out of bed. I stood gingerly and turned to peek at my girl. She was sleeping peacefully and soft smile playing on her still swollen lips. Perfection. Utter perfection. I was a lucky man. I left the room and into the guest room where my things were and took a quick shower. The whole time praying the noise wouldn't wake her.

I went through the closet and grabbed the first items within my reach. I dressed in a red and black plaid button up and pair of cut off shorts. I stood up and walked to where I kept a notebook and tore out a page, writing my sweet girl a little note to wake up to.

When I got to the main floor I realized I had plenty of time, walked into the back garden and saw some wild blue forget-me-not's. I picked a stem with a single perfect blue flower and took it inside to place in a small vase. The meaning of the particular flower, faithful love and memories, just seemed appropriate.

I cooked a large breakfast and made a small plate for Bella with a side of fruit. Cut up apples, banana, orange, grapes, kiwi and strawberries.

I cleaned my own dishes, pulled on socks and sneakers and took off.

The shop wasn't very far from the Reservation. It was close to the highway and we had helped people several times on top of our Forks and La Push customers. The building was adequate and over the past few years we've even added on and took on a few extra workers. Being the boss wasn't always fun and games, well not all the time.

Breezing into the building I noticed Embry standing behind the help counter going over our schedule book for the day.

"Morning!" I greeted in a loud voice.

Embry startled and then scowled at me, "What's got you in such a perky mood?" he groused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked walking around the counter and snatching the schedule book.

Mrs. Newton was due in today for an oil change and tune up.

Frank Byers was coming in to pick up his Lexus, which needed the windshield replaced.

Kelsey Lange was bringing her truck in with muffler issues.

Finally the Whitt's were bringing in their vehicle to have a roof storage carrier fitted.

That didn't even count walk ins with random issues.

"Busy day." I commented closing the book and placing it on the top shelf under the counter.

"Yep." Embry yawned, his eyes raking over my appearance, "You got laid."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement and I let out a barking laugh.

"You did!" He exclaimed, "Bella?"

"Who else?" I asked giving him a reproachful glare.

He held his hands up in surrender laughing, "Well..."

I rolled my eyes and walked around the shop turning on lights and going over the Lexus making sure it was ready for pick up. Brady and Colin were supposed to come in this afternoon. The kids had some real talent if it was developed the right way.

I walked into my small very cluttered and messy office and began filling out the paperwork and using my calculator to add up prices and services for a few invoices. Normally we expected to be paid when service was complete, but we made exceptions and tried to work with people who were on a budget. By accepting paying in installments, we tripled our business, and people who were driving in unsafe vehicles can feel more secure for themselves and their families.

There was a ding at the front counter and I had to laugh out loud. We opened exactly 2 minutes ago.

I walked to the front and a young woman stood at the counter holding her toddler son.

"Can I help you?" I asked walking up behind the counter.

The woman had light brown hair; her eyes were light and framed by stylish glasses. The little boy in her arms was adorable, no way around it. He was scrunching his nose and smiling a toothy drooly smile at me.

"Hi. I'm Jessica Whitt..." She started.

"Oh you called about having your Focus fitted for roof storage."

"A hatchback roof rack." She confirmed smiling shyly.

I offered her a blinding smile and walked with her to appraise the car. It was in good condition and it wouldn't take much time to have it put on, an hour 2 at the absolute most.

"Well I can offer you a rate of about 140. That's the actual roof rack and includes labor and installation." I told her seriously.

Looking at her she was worrying her lip... Instantly I knew what this meant.

"We do offer installment plans. Say if you were to put down 40 now you would owe 2 payments of 50 dollars..."

Her eyes filled with moisture and she took a deep breath, "That would actually be perfect... How soon.."

"I can do it right now. Might take an hour or two." I pointed to the glass door to the left of my office, "You'll find refreshments and a lounge are through that door, even toys for that handsome little tyke."

Two pink splotches appeared on her cheekbones and she attempted to hide it with the placement of her hair. The little boy however giggled and cooed loudly.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"I'll get Embry to pull your car inside; we'll just need the keys."

She handed them over all the while her son squirmed in her arms little fists flailing in attempts to snatch the keys for himself.

"Tommy!" She scolded softly.

"He's a handsome little dude." I told her showing her my phone and a picture I had taken of Lizzie.

"She's really pretty." She gushed.

"Thank you."

We stuck up an easy conversation about kids and the differences between sons and daughters. It was then that it dawned on me Lizzie would grow up. She would date. Possibly have kids of her own and it was like swallowing a lemon. Jessica laughed at me but not in a make fun of way, it was with humor in her eyes. Then she and Tommy went into the lounge and Embry and I set to work fitting her Focus with the roof rack.

With the two of us working on it and the roof being in mint condition we were able to have it fully functional and installed in 45 minutes.

I returned her keys myself with the paperwork and instructions for payment along with my direct line if she needed to get a hold of me. She paid me 40 in cash and was on her way.

Frank Byers was next to pick up his Lexus, paid in full and insisted on giving me a 50 dollar tip which I tried to give back. He swore we took such good care of his baby that we were the only mechanics he would trust her with in the future. I split the tip with Embry and called it even.

We had four people drive in oil changes and it made the morning go by in the blink of an eye.

"Hey man, I'm gonna step out for a minute to call Bella." I shouted to Embry.

He waved me off and I grabbed my sub sandwich and headed out behind the shop.

"Jake?" Her sweet voice answered softly.

"Hey Bells." I greeted, taking a large bite of sub and swallowing.

"Hi." she breathed out.

"Oh don't get all shy on me now." I teased, picturing her from last night...

"How's work going?" she asked.

"It's work." I chuckled shaking my head, "What are you up to?"

"Lizzie and I are finishing up our meal at the diner and we're going to head over to the new bookstore. A new place in Forks well let's just say I'm intrigued."

I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me, I knew she couldn't resist a new bookstore, "Sure, Sure" I grew quiet and whispered, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." she sighed, laughing, "Silly as that is."

"Mmm."

We were both quiet for a moment and I enjoyed we could talk and have these quiet moments that were neither awkward nor unpleasant.

"Well Lizzie is done, I'm going to clean her up and head out... We won't be out late." she assured me and if I was right a promising tone in her voice.

"I guess that'll depend on the size of the bookstore." I chuckled.

"Jake!" she admonished with a laugh, "I'll be home in time to make you dinner tonight."

"I look forward to it, honey."

We hung up after saying goodbye and I meant it. I looked forward to not only her cooking but also curling up with her in bed. Even if we stayed clothed, just having her in my arms was enough.

I went back into the shop and Collin and Brady were there. Collin and I took care of Mrs. Newton and Brady went to help Embry.

Once we finished we decided to sweep and begin the cleanup process for the end of the day cleanup.

I was lost in thought and filling out the paperwork and paying the bills for the month that I didn't realize how much time had gone by. When I looked at the clock I noticed it was already 6 o clock!

I was just standing up to leave when my phone rang.

"Bells?" I answered instantly filled with concern, I assumed we wouldn't speak again until we were home.

"Something is wrong." Her voice trembled and the fear was palpable.

"What do you mean?" I asked instantly on alert, my voice raising an octave.

"I don't know how to explain it." She replied frazzled, "We just left the bookstore and I have this feeling inside me that something is very, very wrong."

Goosebumps covered my arms and my heart clenched in my chest. I had to stay strong for her, I didn't want her to know how absolutely terrified I was.

"Well just get in the car and come home." I told her.

I heard her gasp and she stayed silent, it was making me uneasy and I knew, I just knew it was bad. My Bella was in trouble and I wasn't close enough. I ran out of the shop as fast as I could.

"Bella!" I shouted trying to get her attention back on me.

"Help me." she whispered.

"Bella?" I screamed my heart hammering in my chest.

"It's..."

The line went dead and who it was would be lost on me, the last thing I heard was my daughter screaming in the background.

My wolf burst out of me shredding my clothes as I took off towards the new store sticking to the woods. I let out several long howls and soon Embry and Brady were both linked with me,

 _Bella is in trouble._ My mental voice told them anguished, _I need clothes and everyone to the bookstore in Forks, Lizzie was with her..._

The memory of Bella whispering help me while Lizzie screamed in the background played over and over again in my mind. I needed to get to my daughter! I needed to get to Bella. FUCK! I just got her back!

 _You can have my shorts._ Embry's voice told me, he was getting closer.

When I reached the woods surrounding the new Barnes and Noble it was only a minute before Embry was there as well. I took his shorts gratefully, donned them and walked into the lot.

I spotted Bella's car and the stench of vampire hung in the air. My heart was pounding and I was praying to every god I could think of that I wasn't too late. Lizzie wasn't in the car, and I noticed the police car at the front of the store. Knowing there would be nothing I could do for Bella right now, I rushed into the store.

"DADDDDDDY." Lizzie screamed weaving between people and jumping into my arms.

The cop gave me a dirty look and I forced myself to speak as calmly as I could. Even with every single molecule inside me was trying to shred apart.

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm owner of Black and Call's Auto Shop." I told him, "I was on the phone with Bella Swan, CHIEF Swan's daughter, she was calling me for help she was scared. The call dropped or something and I was already headed this way to meet her..."

They wrote my statement down and a quick phone call to Chief Swan had the entire police force forming a task team to find her. I took Lizzie into the woods were the pack was assembled. Sam and Quil were missing.

"They're following the trail." Embry told me. "Sam thought you would want that."

I sagged in relief. My best sniffers were on the case and I had no reason to think they wouldn't find my Bella.

"Lizzie baby did you see who took Momma?" I asked her gently.

"Da boy wif wed hair and scawwy bwack eyes."

Frozen in shock and horror I looked to my pack. I was lost in a sea of haze and I was seeing red. If Cullen touched a fucking hair on her head I would kill him.

"Jared, can you take Liz home?" I asked breathing hard through my nose.

"No prob. I'll take her to your dads."

He trailed off and I knew he intended to help me find Bella. If anything happened to her it would kill me. I couldn't live without her. I refused to live without her.

I nodded to my pack and we undressed once Lizzie was out of sight and shifted.

 _I'm coming Bella._

Was the only thought I could focus on...

 **A/N: EEEEP! I hope you guys enjoyed it, as I really enjoyed writing it! Drop some love!**


End file.
